The Musical Stylings of Rose Tyler
by belladonna2648
Summary: It has been months since Rose was trapped in the parallel universe and Rose has been offered the chance to become a pop star. How will the Doctor react when he suddenly finds himself thrown into the parallel universe by the Tardis? (Inspired by the songs of Billie Piper)
1. Run That By Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

**This is my first story and I was inspired to write this story after watching music videos from Billie Piper. I wondered what a story would be like if that actually was Rose Tyler in those videos singing about the Doctor...and what would he think if he saw them. Here's my take on it! Hope you enjoy!**

It had only been a few months since Rose said goodbye to the Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay and she still couldn't get him out of her head. She had told him she loved him, but never got the chance to hear him say it back. She had been wallowing in her room ever since. Rose was too depressed to leave, but she could tell her sadness had also been taking a toll on the rest of her family and Mickey. They wanted to help her through this, but didn't know what to do for her anymore. Almost everything reminded her of the Doctor. Pete had offered her a job at Torchwood, as she did know a thing or two about aliens. However, as time went on, being there just reminded her too much of him. Memories of the Doctor and that day flooded her mind when she did walk through the doors…and it made her miss him even more. She couldn't bring herself to go there anymore and when she did, she didn't want leave. If she was meant to live the rest of her life without the Doctor, without the man she loved, she would have to find a purpose again. She just didn't know what that was.

Today was just another one of those days where she didn't want to even get out of bed…didn't see a point to it anymore. And she had been crying all day. Mickey had stopped by to try and cheer her up, but to no avail. He had always loved her and he hated to see her so sad….after all, they had remained great friends. He finally convinced her to go for chips and a pint with him down at the pub, hoping he could get her mind off of the Doctor...if he could just get her out of the house. He didn't tell her that it happened to be karaoke night. Bad karaoke will clear anyone's mind. Rose finally began to cheer up a bit after hearing a bad rendition of The Beatles _Yellow Submarine_. Mickey always knew Rose had a great voice and after 20 minutes of begging her to sing, she finally gave in just to shut him up and decided to get up on stage herself. After a few drinks, she was just tipsy enough to go along with Mickey's suggestion of Blondie's _Call Me_.

When Rose was finished with her song, she walked off stage to much applause. They thought she was good…who knew? One guy even asked for an encore. She just laughed and figured he's had one too many. After one more drink, Rose and Mickey had decided to call it a night and headed for the door, when an arm stopped Rose on her way out. "Excuse me, but you're Rose Tyler, right?" the man said. She had been used to people stopping her at this point, recognizing her from the news...the long-lost daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler, found at last. Once she magically appeared in this alternate universe, her and her family had to come up with a story for why they suddenly had a grown-up daughter around. Although, as it turned out, they made her story quite dramatic. According to the news, Rose had been kidnapped from the hospital by a nurse shortly after her birth and it took the police all these years to finally track her down. Due to Pete and Jackie's well-known status in society, they did not want the public intruding on their pain, so they asked the police to keep their loss private. All they had told others was that they lost the baby and people assumed she had died shortly after birth. This was the story they had told to the press after their daughter magically came back into their lives and Pete had Torchwood forge the documents they would need to prove it. Now, of course, everyone knew who she was.

"Ya, and who are you?" she said as she turned around to see a tall man with dark hair, in a very nice suit, hand her a business card. "My name is James Wilson and I'm a talent agent. I heard you singing up there and thought you have an amazing voice. Have you ever thought about pursuing a career in music?" he asked her. "Right! Me? Is this some kind of joke?" Rose said. This is just the thing she did not want to deal with tonight…someone trying to pull a joke on the famous girl with the tragic past. "No, this isn't a joke," the agent said, "I think you really have potential! You could be amazing!" "Thanks, but no thanks," Rose said laughingly. As she turned to leave, the agent asked her to please reconsider and take some time to think it over. She still didn't believe him, but told him she would think about it just to get this guy out of her hair. "Please, if you reconsider, you can reach me at the number on the card," the man said to her. "Ya, thanks," she said, putting the card in her pocket and pulling Mickey out the door.

A week had passed and she hadn't thought twice about the agent's offer…just brushed it off as something that would never happen to her. She had learned guitar years ago from a babysitter that used to watch over her when Jackie was at work, but she had only sang in her room when she thought no one was listening…never thinking she had anywhere near a decent voice. After all, she never thought she had any special talents or was even anyone important. Only the Doctor made her feel brilliant and he was gone now. Once again, she was back to being just plain old Rose Tyler…shop girl. Mickey had popped over that Friday and sarcastically asked her if she'd given a second though to the offer of being a pop star. She hadn't, but as Mickey had pointed out to her, "Come on Rose, what have you got to lose? You do have a great voice." He was right, she didn't have anything else left to lose. She had already lost the best thing in her life. Later that night and just for the hell of it, Rose decided to do some internet research on this guy to see if he was the real deal. He was…and he represented a long list of celebrities as well. "Huh, I guess he is real…" she thought. Mickey told her to go for it, but maybe she'd already have enough heartbreak for one lifetime already. What if she was a flop? But then again, her life sucked already so what did she have to lose. She didn't know how she could feel worse. Maybe she'd call him and at least hear him out. "Ya right," she thought, "Fat lot of good I'll be! I'm nothing special!" She couldn't believe she was actually considering it. Defender of the earth by day, pop star by night…ya right! She fought with herself back and forth all night. "Well, what else have I got?" she thought. She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card.

It was been six months later and things had moved very fast. Rose was now working on her first album of a 3 album contract with Virgin Records and it was harder than she thought, but it had gotten her mind off things for a while. That is until she had to come up with the songs for the album…almost all of her songs were about the Doctor and not all of them were kind. Her first hit single titled "Run That By Me" had been written during a period when she began to blame the Doctor for losing her and tried to convince herself that he had seen this coming…that she was the only one taking the fall. She thought that if only he had warned her, maybe they would still be together. She tried to convince herself that it was his fault, but she knew that wasn't true. The universe just did not want them to be happy.

Although the album had not been finished yet, the first single had already been rush-released and had topped the charts immediately. Her record company had wanted to hire a songwriter and have Rose sing songs pre-written for her, but she put her foot down. Little did anyone know that Rose actually had some experience writing music. Her ex-boyfriend Jimmy Stone had been a musician before ending up in prison and Rose used to love watching him play guitar and write songs during their brief time living together. When he was in a really good mood, he would teach Rose…taking some phrases she had written in her journal and turning them into a song. That was one of the only good things that Jimmy had ever given her. During her time traveling with the Doctor, Rose would sit in her room and write at night while the Doctor thought she was sleeping. To her, song writing was her form of therapy and her songs were like a diary…letting no one else in on her personal time. During her first couple of nights on the Tardis, Rose was still adjusting to the idea of traveling all of time and space and having a difficult time. It was the first night spent on the Tardis after almost dying with the Doctor in Victorian Cardiff and Rose was having a particularly difficult night. A brand new white acoustic guitar with pink roses painted on the back had appeared in her room…a gift from the Tardis. Now that she was being given the chance, this was her time to prove to people that she wasn't just a shop girl. She might be new to the music industry, but she would be damned if she sang someone else's songs. Even though her album had not been released yet, the many appearances that her record company had her going to told her that she was actually a hit and Rose began to think that maybe she could make this life here work after all.


	2. Day And Night

The Doctor and Martha had just landed in London. After finally defeating the Family of Blood, Martha asked the Doctor to take her home to visit her family. Those months spent watching after the human Doctor had taken their toll and she had needed a break. He had gone and fallen in love with another human…and it wasn't her. Her heart was crushed. Although, she discovered just how much he did actually love Rose during those months. She could tell that this human version of him loved Joan, but despite all of that, Rose kept bleeding through his memories. His memories as a Time Lord had been erased and his entire biology rewritten, but Rose was still there…seeping into his dreams. When he woke, he thought of his dream girl. It seemed nothing could take Rose away from him and knowing that the Doctor was capable of that kind of love for any other being made her love him even more. He just couldn't return the sentiment.

The Doctor needed some down time afterwards as well. He dropped Martha off with her family and promised he would be back for her in a few days. They both knew they needed time away. The Doctor returned to his Tardis, but instead of taking off immediately, he decided to take a walk through the corridors and found himself standing in front of a door that he had been avoiding for some time now. The door was the same metal as the rest of the Tardis, except there was an imprint of a pink rose etched into the door. Pink being one of Rose's favorite colors, she had asked the Tardis to change the image on the door from the red rose she initially found. The Doctor sighed and then lightly pressed the hand plate where a door knob would usually be. This being the Tardis, nothing was usual. The door opened, but the Doctor could not bring himself to step inside. It hurt too much to be in her room without her there. Rose's room on the Tardis was an exact replica of her room from home and it had helped to ease her transition into life with the Doctor…light purple walls and dark purple carpeting with a fuzzy, burgundy headboard and pink and purple sheets on the bed. There were even pink curtains hanging in front of a fake window the Tardis had added with lighting to make it look like daylight. Looking around her room, the Doctor smiled. It was still filled with the same mess that Rose had left the last time she was here. The Doctor could never bring himself to delete her room. He rested his head against the doorframe…he really missed her. Martha had been great, but she wasn't Rose. Wanting to be reminded of the happier times they had together, he turned and headed back for the control room…the door to Rose's room closing automatically behind him.

The Doctor set the coordinates for New Earth…the first place he had taken Rose in this body. He hoped somehow this would make him feel reconnected to her memory. However, it seemed the Tardis had other plans. As the Doctor flipped the final switch, there was an explosion and a crash…then the entire Tardis went dark. She was dead…again. "No, no, no, no!" the Doctor screamed. He ran around the console frantically, flipping any switch and pulling any lever he could get his hands on. There was nothing. He collapsed in the captain's chair, running both hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do…and he really didn't like that feeling. He got up and began pacing around the console, until he noticed light coming through the windows of the Tardis. Well, he couldn't be in the silent realm because that would be pitch black…so he must have landed somewhere. "That's it!" he yelled as a thought dawned on him. The last time the Tardis was dead like this, they had landed in the parallel world for the first time with Rose and Mickey. He had discovered one light still glowing under the grate flooring that he used to bring the Tardis back to life and fly them home. He pulled up the grating of the floor beneath him and hopped down in hopes of finding the same power source. There it was…a green glowing light coming from in front of him. He had a way back. It seemed he had at least 24 hours for the power source to fully recharge, so he had some time to kill. The Doctor left the Tardis to venture out and see just where she had landed him this time. "What?!" he yelled as he stepped out the door and looked around. He seemed to have landed in an alleyway in London…with zeppelins?! He froze as he realized what that meant. Rose was here. He started walking.

As the Doctor walked down the crowded street, hands in his pockets, all thoughts kept drifting to Rose…the last time he had been here in this universe…and the tears they both cried. He thought his world was over when her hands slipped from the lever and she began flying into the void, but his hearts shattered even more when the connection was lost before he could say those three little words to her…his Rose. He never thought he would be able to see her again, and yet somehow, the Tardis brought him here. He determined that there must have been a small gap in the universe in order for the Tardis to get through. There was no other way. What would he even say to her? He knew he was getting a second chance…he had to see her.

Just at that moment, he walked past a music shop where there were televisions in the shop window playing the latest music videos. He was barely past the window when he heard a reporter speaking on the TV, "And welcome to the show everyone! We are chatting this hour with pop star Rose Tyler!" He froze, turning to look at the screen. Did he really just hear her name?! "What?! Pop star?" he thought. How did that happen? When he spoke to her that horrible day, she said she was working for Torchwood…how did she go from Torchwood to pop star? His mind immediately wandered back to their time together in the Tardis, looking for any hint that made sense and then it dawned on him. He never told Rose, but he knew she used to sing alone in her room at night. He had always thought she had a lovely voice, so the Tardis would always amplify her voice for him…usually playing a cover of some classic rock song. Now he was looking at her on a television screen…more beautiful than ever. She was sitting on a couch facing the reporter with her tanned legs crossed…wearing a short, black sleeveless dress, black stiletto heels and her long blond hair curled and draped over her left shoulder. He suddenly focused on the chain around her neck…the Tardis key he gave her. She was wearing it as a necklace. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't pull his eyes from her.

"And welcome to the show everyone! We are chatting this hour with pop star Rose Tyler!" a reporter said as she held up a copy of Rose's album. "So Rose, this new song of yours is your second single released off of your debut album and it's really making a splash…tell me what your inspiration was?" the reporter asked. "Well honestly," she said with a half-hearted smile, "I had been with this wonderful man for a few years, traveling together…and one day, it was just over. It uh…took me a while to accept it..." Rose said sadly, grabbing the key around neck. "I'm so sorry to hear that," said the reporter, "but I have to ask…anyone we know? A fellow celebrity?" Rose smiled, "No, no one you'd know…but he was…fantastic." "So can you tell us then…what did this fantastic man do for a living?" the reporter asked. "Well," Rose thought as she smiled, "he was…a doctor." "Wow, a doctor" the reporter commented, "but tell me Rose, is there any other new man in your life these days?" Rose smiled again, trying to keep from crying, as she always did when people asked these types of questions, "No one new, they'd have a lot to live up to!" "Well, I'm sure there are a few men out there that will be working very hard to gain your attention now! And I hear you are a busy woman these days. You begin filming another music video in a few days and then you have a show coming up soon as well?" asked the reporter. "Yes, I'll begin filming the video for my next single on June 6th and then on June 9th, I'll be performing in a music festival down in Hyde Park." Rose stated. "That's wonderful…I know I can't wait for that! And now, for her latest video making a huge splash on the charts, here's "Day and Night" from Rose Tyler." introduced the reporter.

A lump formed in the Doctor's throat, then the music started and Rose appeared on the screen. _"It just ain't the same when you're away…you were my inspiration. I'm hanging on to every word you say cause you were my motivation. You make me feel so right, every day and night." _ "Blimey," he said to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, nervously. She looked fantastic. He always knew she was beautiful, but this was something new…skin-tight black leather pants, a red leather top baring her midriff, and black makeup around her eyes. The surroundings in the video looked to be a warehouse of some kind posing as a club. He understood that it was a dance song, but did she have to be dancing with so many guys though? He didn't like them touching his Rose so much. That jealous feeling started to rise in his stomach as thoughts began to drift to him and Rose dancing around the console of the Tardis and he missed that. All other thoughts left his head as the lyrics of the song began to sink in. _"I need you tonight, but you're not around. I need to hear your voice baby. Something feels strange, there's not a single sound. I wish you were at my door babe. You make me feel so right, every day and night. Cause the only time I think of you, is every day and all night through. Whenever I breathe, you're on my mind…every day and night. All of the day, all of the night. You do the things that make me feel so right. My shining star, my guiding light…and that's the day and night, babe." _With a thrust of her hips, the video ended and the Doctor stood frozen…he was stunned. He knew she could sing, but he didn't know that she could dance…like that. She looked incredible and seemed so confident. "Um, that was…blimey!" he gulped. He had to admit, he didn't know she had that in her…but he was glad she did. As he thought about the words of Rose's song, he knew that she still loved him and missed him. That was proof enough and all the motivation he needed.

The Doctor was suddenly distracted as he saw a reflection in the window of a large screen on the front of the building behind him. As he turned around, he saw an advertisement flashing on the screen for Rose Tyler's debut album. He walked into the music store and up to the girl that looked like she was almost sleeping behind the register. "Excuse me, where can I find Rose Tyler's album?" he asked her. She didn't speak, just merely looked up at him like he was interrupting something important and pointed to the section directly behind him. After a few seconds of searching, he came across her album and couldn't help but stare at her face on the cover…then he noticed the title of the album, '_Bad Wolf'._ He smiled and walked to the register to check out. Now, he just had to find her. "Wait," he said to himself, "today's June 6th, so that means that interview was taped previously. Rose is filming a video today. Ugh, but where?" Then he stopped. One heart leapt with hope at the thought of seeing her again, the other sunk in his chest. He didn't know what to do. She seemed well in her new life…maybe she would be better off without him. Maybe seeing each other again would be too painful for both of them. But then again, the Tardis brought him here for a reason. Maybe that reason was to get Rose back. He immediately thought of the few people that might tell him where she is, but how would they react to him being here? He knew he would have to face them sooner or later, so he set off to the Tyler Mansion. "I really hope Jackie isn't in the slapping mood today." the Doctor said to himself, rubbing his cheek. "That really hurt!"


	3. First Love

**Thanks to those who left comments and to anyone who is following this story! I really appreciate it! **

It was a couple nights before the shoot for Rose's new music video and she wasn't sleeping. She hadn't slept very well at all since she landed in the parallel universe…she was so used to the noise of the Tardis singing her to sleep, but this house was too quite. These last couple of nights had been exceptionally difficult with Pete, Jackie and Tony out on vacation, so she had asked Mickey to come stay at the house with her. She was too scared to live alone since being left, which is why she continued to live with her family, so at least having Mickey there was a comfort. When Mickey wasn't working at Torchwood, he was there with Rose. When she woke in the middle of the night and realized where she was once more, she became depressed all over again. It wasn't just the person she loved that was gone, but what he had given her as well…all of time and space. She would think back to her conversations with Sarah Jane Smith and remember how long it had taken her to cope with life after the Doctor. She remembered the words that Sarah Jane had said to the Doctor, "You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next. No, with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?" Although Mickey and her family had tried to help all they could, sometimes Rose wished Sarah Jane were here for her now…only she could fully understand. Her new music career had been a huge distraction from the pain of loss…until lately.

These last few months had been getting easier for Rose, but these last couple of nights had been filled with nothing but dreams of the Doctor. Dreams of the Doctor calling out to Rose, telling her he was coming…then waking up thinking she was hearing the sound of the Tardis materializing. The hardest part was knowing that this time, he couldn't come back for her. This night, Rose had been tossing and turning constantly. Any amount of sleep she did get was small and she finally gave in around 4 am. Rose got out of bed and walked down to the music room that Pete had added for her after she was signed…she found that playing music helped calm her down. It was a large room in the back of the house that had been completely redone and now didn't even match the rest of the house. The walls had been repainted in a silver grey, almost metallic color and dark hardwood floors had been installed in place of carpeting. She picked up a vintage Gibson Acoustic guitar that Mickey had given her as a gift to get her started and sat down in the middle of a black leather sofa. Looking at the guitar, she couldn't help but think of how wonderfully patient Mickey had been all these months. He was her best friend now, but she knew it must still be very hard on him to watch her moping over the Doctor when once he had been the one that she loved. Rose knew that Mickey had always been jealous of her relationship with the Doctor. After all, it was because of him that they're relationship had ended and she wondered if in Mickey's mind that him and Rose might still be together, had she not met the Doctor. They had been through a lot in the last few years, but Mickey knew that he would rather have Rose in his life as his best friend then not have her in his life at all. He knew how much she was hurting over losing the Doctor and despite his feelings, he understood. Feeling grateful for all he had done for her, Rose began to play a song that she had written recently about him. _"You say that's it's better loved and lost, then never to have loved at all. Try to sell it to this heart of mine. They say it's gonna take time. I think I've cried about a million tears, I've done a lot of living in a few short years. I've gotten it on with someone new, still I can't forget you. You're the first to ever really kiss me. You're the first to ever break my heart. Now I know in my life there'll be others, but you will always be my first love. You're first love is someone that you never forget."_ As Rose finished, she heard a sigh and looked up to see Mickey standing in the doorway. "Well, it's not exactly warm and fuzzy, but I'll take it. Thanks Rose," he said to her and she smiled back. Rose hadn't realized that she had woken him, but she was glad he was there just the same.

Mickey walked over to Rose with two cups of tea and sat next to her on the sofa, handing one cup to her. "Not sleeping again?" Mickey asked her. "No, just can't clear my head…" Rose lied. Mickey knew that she was dreaming about the Doctor…he could hear her talking in her sleep through the wall of his guest room. "Rose, it's ok…I get it." he said as he put his arm around her in a hug. "Thanks. I thought things were getting better, but lately I keep dreaming about him. He's calling to me Mickey, telling me he's coming back…like he did after we were first trapped here. I know he can't though…" Rose confessed. "I'm so sorry for all this Mickey…you've been so great this whole time and I know hearing about the Doctor all the time can't be easy on you. " said Rose. "Rose, I'm always here for you…no matter what…" Mickey said attempting to comfort her. Trying to get her mind off of things, Mickey changed the subject to the music video that would be filmed at the Tyler Mansion in the next couple of days. The mansion was large, perfect, and free of charge. A crew had already been to the house a few days previously to set up for the music video…moveable walls and raised dance floors had been brought in, as well as an abundance of lighting and fake windows to hang around the room. Rose and Mickey were actually sitting in the middle of what would soon be the video set. "So what time is everyone coming tomorrow?" Mickey asked. "Ugh, I almost forgot about that! Everyone will be here at 8 am for dress rehearsal." Rose moaned, throwing her head back against the sofa. "Maybe you should try to get some more sleep before everyone gets here then." Mickey said. "Ya, suppose your right," Rose said as she got up from the sofa, "and thanks for listening…helped a lot." "Anytime…" Mickey said with a smile. Rose took her guitar with her and headed back up to her room…attempting to get a few more hours of sleep before the long days ahead of her.

Rose was able to make it through a long day of rehearsals the following day, but knew she would need to call it an early night as soon as everyone was gone home. Even though she was able to fit in a few more hours of sleep, the tossing and turning all night had taken its toll and she was hoping that tonight would not be another repeat. As soon as the house was clear, Rose and Mickey sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea discussing the day's events…Rose telling Mickey about the interesting rehearsal she had with the male actor, Jake, who had been hired for the video and Mickey filling Rose in on the unusual fluctuations in the atmosphere they had been picking up at Torchwood. They had not seen instabilities like this since the Cybermen had found a way to travel between universes and Torchwood had yet to figure out the cause of it this time. As much as she wanted Mickey to believe that she was interested, Rose was too exhausted to care and excused herself to go to bed. She did not toss and turn, but instead fell straight into a very deep sleep…which also was very unusual these days.

Rose could not tell if minutes or hours had passed before she bolted upright in bed to the sound of the Tardis materializing. Rose saw that she was still sitting in her own bed, but after looking around her room, she noticed she was surrounded by a golden haze…then saw an image of herself standing at the foot of her bed. "What's going on? Am I dreaming?" Rose said to the image, startled. "I am the Tardis Voice Interface." the image said. "Well this is a new one…why would I dream about you?" Rose wondered. "This is not a dream. I have taken the form of the one that might be the most acceptable to you at this moment." the Tardis explained. "I'm not in the Tardis! I'm not even in the same universe! How?" Rose asked. "I am able to communicate with your subconscious through a gap in the universe that has yet to open and I wish to inform you of coming events." stated the Voice Interface. "Ok…how is that possible? I thought the breach was sealed." Rose asked. "There is another that wishes to open the gap and put both universes in great danger." said the image. "Ya, I've been dreaming this same thing all week…next you're going to tell me the Doctor is coming back." Rose said annoyed. "The Doctor will come to you, but will not be able to stay. When you hear the drum beat four times, you will be alone again." the Tardis said to Rose. "What does that mean? Is something coming?" Rose asked, becoming more upset each time the image of herself spoke. "You are not in danger, but you must stay in this universe or risk destroying future events. This will not be the last time you will see him. Remember, when the drum beats four times…" said the image as it faded away. "Wait, what the hell does that mean?!" Rose screamed at the empty room before the room went dark again. Suddenly Rose was woken by the feeling of someone shaking her. "Rose, wake up. Everyone will be here in half an hour." said Mickey as he tried to shake Rose awake. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Mickey sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "You were yelling in your sleep again…"Mickey said to the sleepy Rose, "Having that dream again?" "I can't even remember, but ya…something about that Doctor again. That much I know." Rose said, not remembering a single moment of her dream. "Well, you still must have slept pretty good this time…didn't hear you up at all last night. Well better get up now…got another busy day ahead of you." Mickey said. "Ya, be down in a minute…" Rose said as she headed for the shower.


	4. Something Deep Inside

As the Doctor set off in the direction of the Tyler mansion, all thoughts were on Rose…all of the good times they had together, all of the pain they had been through, and what he would possibly say to her when he saw her again. The last time he had set eyes on her, his Rose, he had almost told her that he loved her. As months passed, he began to think that maybe he wasn't meant to…maybe the universe knew that if he had told her how he truly felt, it would have made the pain all that much worse. He had almost reconciled himself to the fact that maybe him and Rose were not meant to be forever…the Doctor wasn't meant to have a happy ending. That was his punishment for all pain he had caused to so many. Was he really getting a second chance now? Something about this was beginning to feel too good to be true, but at the same time, the Doctor was trying really hard not to get his hopes up.

Walking up the street to the Tyler mansion, the Doctor stopped in front of a large black iron gate. He expect to see a shiny black Lexus with a license plate reading 'Pete 1' parked in front, but instead he saw multiple expensive cars and what looked like black equipment vans and a food truck parked along the entire driveway and in the lawn. Not wanting to alert anyone before he could check out the situation, he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the locked gate…it opened with a click. As the Doctor walked up the long gravel driveway and approached the mansion, he could hear loud music coming from inside…it sounded like Rose's voice singing. _"The third time was just as sweet, boy you make my life complete…every thought and motion. It's just hard telling you, but everything I feel is true." _Curious, he walked up to a side window at the back of the mansion and peered in to see what was going on. The room was filled with people and equipment…and it looked like they were in the middle of filming a scene. "Ah, this must be where Rose is filming her music video." the Doctor deduced. He saw what he assumed was the Director off to the right behind the camera and he smiled when he realized who he was focused on. "And cut!" the Director yelled, "That was great Rose. Everyone, take 15 while we change sets. Rose, change for the next scene." At that moment, he saw the back of a blond girl walk by the window, dressed in gold from head to toe, and his hearts skipped a beat. That was Rose…and he was so close to her.

He walked back around to the front of the house and as the Doctor approached the front door, it was opened by a large bald, muscular man dressed all in black. He had expected an older gentleman dressed in a butler's uniform...not a security guard. "Who are you?" the large man asked, "No press allowed." The Doctor was taken back at first, but then remembered something and felt around in his jacket pocket. "Uh, I'm not press. I'm a friend of the family…see," he said as he held out the psychic paper for the security guard to look at. "Fine, you can come in, but you'll have to wait to see Rose. She's getting ready to begin filming again. Just stand in the back of the room for now." the guard said to him. "No problem," and the Doctor entered the house, sweeping pass the guard and making his way to the back room. As he stepped foot into the back of the mansion, he noticed several men securing a large glass wall to the floor and ceiling and someone else he did not expect to see. "Alright, 5 minutes people!" the young woman shouted. "Martha? What?!" the Doctor said stunned as he walked over to her, "Martha! What are you doing here?" "Excuse me? What do you think I'm doing here? I'm working. And you are?" Martha said to the Doctor with no recollection in her eyes. Of course, he suddenly remembered…this wasn't the Martha he knew. This was the parallel Martha. And apparently in this universe, she was the assistant to the Director? "Uh, John Smith," he stated. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith. Please just stand in the back." she said to him as she turned and ran down the hallway.

"Ok, places people!" the director shouted, as he saw Martha come running back into the room. "Sir, there's a problem with Jake. He's throwing up in the back." she told the director. Jake was the actor hired to be in the music video with Rose and now was not a good time for him to decide to get sick. "Shit," he said as he slammed his arm on his chair, "where's the stand-in?" "I'll get him." she told him, running off again. The Doctor couldn't help but overhear this conversation. He didn't think anything of it and just tried to stand out of the way, watching what was going on and waiting for Rose to come back out. To his surprise, he saw Martha running up to him. "There you are! Looks like you're in now." she says to him with a huff. "Well, suit's the wrong color, but we'll fix that quick. The suit's in the dressing room...run and get changed quickly so we can get started." she said, pointing to a room off to the left. "Um, excuse me? I think you've got the wrong..." he began very confused, but was cut off. Apparently, she thought the Doctor was the stand-in. "Jake is sick in the back," she said, "so now the stand-in has to fill in for him. You look perfect, other than the suit. Hair is great." "Sorry, I'm not the...wait, what's wrong with my suit? I like my suit!" he said to her, looking down at his brown pin-striped suit. "That's not the suit that was decided on for the video." Martha said, beginning to lose patience. "And who made that decision?" he asked annoyed. "The only thing Rose was very specific about was the look for the video. She wanted the suit you have on, but we didn't think it would pop enough on the screen. The only other color she would be willing to have is the blue suit. The hair is perfect, but the suit is not. So please go change...we're on a tight schedule!" she said to him as her voice began to raise. The Doctor walked off to the room on the left and saw his Tardis blue suit hanging on a hook against the wall, with his maroon t-shirt underneath. Apparently Rose had chosen a look for the actor in the video that had looked very much like him...spiked hair and blue suit. "Well..." he thought as he began to rub his neck, still dumbfounded as to what was happening. How did he get himself into this? He was just supposed to watch. He didn't know what to do and this wasn't how he wanted to let Rose know that he was here. She would see him standing there and he wouldn't know how to explain things to her. However, seeing how the actor was sick, her video would be ruined if he didn't fill in. "Blimey..." he thought. He decided what the hell and changed into his blue suit.

As he walked out of the dressing room, hands in his pockets, Martha was waiting and staring at her watch. "Perfect!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the arm and led him over to a couch in the middle of the set. The couch was a modern-styled, black leather couch with chrome legs. Behind the couch was a grey-silver wall, accented along the edges with blue lighting. 10 feet in front of the couch was a white glass privacy wall. As the Martha led him to the couch, she told him what he was supposed to do. "Ok, so here's what you'll do. You need to sit in the middle of couch and you'll have both arms stretched out on the top of the couch behind you. Now remember that this scene is supposed to be a fantasy to you. She is your fantasy woman, so we need your expression to look almost smug. We need you to be on time with the cues. Right after the camera man yells 'Rolling', the music will start. There will only be a few seconds after the music starts before you'll hear the singing and you'll then pick up the remote next to you there and point it at the glass wall in front of you. Now, this glass is privacy glass, so when you hit that button, it will turn clear and Rose and the dancers will already be on the other side. When they turn around to face you, you will walk up to the glass and place both hands on the glass and lean into it, like you're trying to get a closer look at her on the other side. At that point, Rose will walk up to the glass facing you and will also put her hands on the glass on the opposite side of yours. Then we'll cut with you two looking at each other. You got all that?" The Doctor nodded "Yup, got it." It wouldn't be too difficult for him to act so intrigued while watching Rose, because he really was. He felt that smug half-smile smirk creeping onto his face as he thought about the scenario and stretched his arms out on the top of the couch behind him. "That's perfect," she said "keep that look! Alright people, ready!"

At that moment, he looked over as he saw Rose walk out from another room off to the left with 4 other females, who he assumed were the dancers. She didn't see him sitting there because she was laughing with one of the other girls, but she looked beautiful. Her hair was more golden blond than he remembered, smooth and shining with gentles wave in it. She was tanned and barefoot with tight gold pants and a shimmering ivory-colored, backless top that wrapped around her neck and was cut clear down to her waist. A lump formed in his throat and he suddenly got nervous…he'd never seen her quite like that before. It was definitely a departure from her usual hoodie and jeans, which he liked as well. "Places people!" the director yelled. Rose and the dancers walked onto the set and took their places on the other side of the glass wall. The Doctor could see their shadows through the glass and he smirked, then heard that camera man yell "Rolling!" There was no getting out of it now. Whether he liked it or not, Rose would soon know that he was in this universe and this was how he was making his entrance. The Doctor could see the shadows of Rose and the other dancers starting into their choreography on the other side of the glass. The music started and it was another dance song. The director yelled "And action!" It was only a few seconds until the lyrics started and then the Doctor picked up the remote and aimed it at the white glass. He pressed the button on the remote and the glass turned clear. There was Rose. In the middle of all of the other dancers with her back to him. As she sang along with the recording, _"I can feel, but I can't touch. Can never get too much. I hear you loud and clear, I've got nothing to fear. Your love will be my guide. I've never been this satisfied…It's something deep inside,"_ he saw Rose press her hands to her body and begin sliding them towards her hips moving back and forth, as she flipped her head back with the music.

Rose and the rest of the dancers moved through the choreography, which had them dancing and moving so much that Rose couldn't get a clear view of the man, the actor dressed as the Doctor. As she turned around to face the man on the other side of the glass, she couldn't help but be surprise at how very much this actor did indeed look like the Doctor. They had been through multiple rehearsals, but she didn't remember the resemblance being this strong. Now, with the entire costume, it was uncanny. Same sexy hair, same sexy suit…and he was even thin like the Doctor. She didn't remember this actor being that thin before, though. She watched this man get up from the couch and walk towards her, pressing his hands to the glass and leaning closer to her. She slowly walked up to the glass with a sultry and confident look on her face and the words flowing from her mouth. Rose slammed her hands to the glass, the man's hands pressed to hers on the other side. As soon as she saw his face and looked into his eyes, she froze…realization flooding over her. Oh my god, it is him! On the other side of the glass, with his hands pressed to hers, was the Doctor looking into her eyes and smiling at her. "Cut!" the director yelled, "Rose that was perfect." But Rose couldn't hear anyone, she could only see the Doctor staring at her and she couldn't move. "Rose" the Doctor said to her and tears began falling from her eyes, hands still pressed to the glass. "D-Doctor?" she stammered. "Is it really…" she couldn't get out the rest. "It's me Rose…" his eyes still piercing through her. Her hand went to her mouth and more tears fell. The Doctor walked around the glass wall to her, as she turned to face him. He grabbed Rose, pulling her close to him, as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other…Rose crying into his shoulder. "I've missed you," he whispered into her ear. "I've missed you so much, Doctor," she was able to get out through her sobs. At that moment, nothing but joy filled both of them. They were back in each other's arms and neither of them wanted to let go. Every person in the room was now focused on Rose and the Doctor.


	5. I Dream

**Sorry guys! These just keep getting longer! Hope you enjoy!**

It felt like they had been standing there for hours before Rose lifted her head up to look at the Doctor. "I can believe you're here. How?" Rose asked the Doctor, tears finally beginning to subside. "There was a gap." he said as he raised a hand to Rose's face to wipe away her tears. "Ah hem," the Director cleared his throat in attempt to gain attention. Forgetting what was going on around her, Rose turned her head, startled. "Uh, sorry…" she said to the Director, "Can we have a few minutes?" "Fine," the Director said waving his hand, "but we really need to stay on schedule if we're going to finish on time tonight." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, walked into the make-shift dressing room and closed the door. Rose just stared at him, images of their last meeting flashing in her mind. He still looked the same. "Rose, I'm so sorry." the Doctor said. "I've been dreaming that you'd come back, but I can't believe you're really here." Rose said. The Doctor explained to Rose what happened as he wrapped his arms around her again, "The Tardis sensed some kind of gap in the universe and was able to get through." "So, you're here by accident?" she asked. "I don't know. I think she brought me here on purpose." he said. "On purpose? What for?" Rose said, questioning the Doctor. He looked down into her eyes, "To find you."

Rose didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and she still was finding it hard to believe that she wasn't dreaming…but there he was…his arms holding her tight to him. She looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say. "Well then…hello." she said to him with a smile. "Hello," he said back with a larger smile. There was a pause and he began to look sad. "Rose, I…I never got to…I mean, you know how I…" he tried to tell her how he had been feeling, but didn't know how to say it. "I know." Rose said. "I never thought I'd be able to see you again." he was able to get out. "Me either…" she sighed. The Doctor brought his hand up to her face, staring into her eyes and cupping her cheek for a moment, then moving his hand down to her chin. He pulled her face closer to his and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Rose returned the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck. When they both pulled away, Rose smiled and let out a giggle. The Doctor smiled widely at her, cupping her cheek in his hand again to look at her face, but were then startled by a knock at the door….it was Martha. "You guys almost finished?" Martha asked through the door. Rose felt the Doctor sigh at the interruption and laughed. "She's not very patient in this universe is she." he said quietly. "What, you know her in the other universe?" Rose asked, confused. "Um, yes…she's sort of been traveling with me…a bit." he admitted. Rose had to admit to herself that she thought she would be upset that he moved on so quickly, but she was happy that he had someone. He wasn't the kind of man that should be left on his own too long, but it was ironic he happened to be traveling with Martha Jones. "I'm glad you have someone, Doctor." she said to him, trying to smile. He gave her a sad, guilty smile. "Hello? I said…you guys almost done?" Martha yelled again when she didn't get a response. "Ya, be out in a minute." Rose yelled. "You ready for your next scene?" Rose teased the Doctor. "What?" he exclaimed. "Well, you're in the video now. You gotta finish it with me!" Rose laughed. He let out a large sigh, like a child being told to do his chores. "I don't have to dance, do I?" he whined. Rose let out another laugh, "No dancing Doctor, but you do have to hold me a bit." He nodded, "I can do that!" And they walked back out to finish the rest of the video shoot.

It was almost 10 pm and filming for the music video had just ended. Everyone else had gone home and Rose and the Doctor were alone on the sofa in the music room, suddenly noticing the lack of noise. "It's awfully quiet around here…where's the family? Thought Jackie would have slapped me or something by now…" the Doctor said. "Italy. With everything going on around the house lately, they thought they'd take a long vacation. They'll be home next week. Mickey's been staying with me while they're gone. Matter of fact, he should be home any minute now." Rose explained. "Why? Where's he gone?" asked the Doctor. "Working…he works for Torchwood now with Dad." Rose said. "Ya, about Torchwood…I thought you were working there as well? How did you end up a pop star?" the Doctor inquired, popping his "p" to make an impact. "Well," Rose began to say, but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. "Rose? You home?" they heard Mickey call out. "I'll tell ya later," she said to the Doctor, "Ya, in here Mickey!" "Rose, you won't believe what we…" Mickey started as he rounded the corner into the music room, freezing in the doorway when he saw who Rose was sitting with. "Oh my god! Doctor!" he yelled, stunned. "Mickey! Hello!" the Doctor said as he ran over to Mickey and lifted him up into a hug. "Ok, you can let go now…" Mickey said uncomfortably to the Doctor. "How did you…where did you come from?!" he asked. "Tardis found a gap in the universe and here I am!" exclaimed the Doctor. "I need to sit down…" Mickey said, taking a seat in a chair next to the sofa. The Doctor sat back down on the sofa next to Rose to explain about their day and by the end of his story, Mickey was still stunned. "You…in a music video?! I'd like to see that!" Mickey said disbelieving. "Oh you will," Rose laughed, "As soon as it's finished!" "Oi!" yelled the Doctor. "Ok, well I'll leave you too alone then," Mickey said as he stood to leave, "You sleeping here then Doctor?" "Yup, staying right here." said the Doctor. "Alright then…" he said as he bumped fists with the Doctor as he left, "see ya later, boss!"

The Doctor turned back to look at Rose, grabbing her hand in his. "So Doctor, what happens now?" Rose asked, staring at her hand that was now holding the Doctor's. "Don't know…" he said with a large sigh. The topic hadn't been brought up yet, but it had been in the back of both of their minds. The Doctor had no intentions of leaving without Rose, if she wanted to go with him that is. But then what about her family and her new career? At one point she had been willing to give all of that up to stay with him, but the Doctor was having doubts as to whether she still felt that way. Maybe now that she had time in this universe in her new life, she wouldn't feel the same way anymore. He could decide to stay in this universe with her, but that would mean no working Tardis…no more traveling. Turning to look Rose in the eyes, he told her the options. "Rose, I can stay in this universe with you, but there won't be any more traveling…the Tardis won't be able work properly in this universe. You remember what happened to her the last time?" he asked and she nodded. "But…if you come back with me to the other universe, then there is the possibility that you will never be able to see your family or Mickey again…your career, all of it will be gone." he looked at her seriously. Rose paused to think for a moment, "Like I said, I made my decision a long time ago, Doctor. I told you forever and I meant it." she said as she squeezed his hand with a smile. "Still, there are consequences with either decision and I would feel much better about it if you would take some time to think it through." he told her. "If I decide to stay here, would you go back?" she asked him. "Rose, I'm not going anywhere without you. If you decide to stay here, then I'll stay here. It's your decision, but please think about it first." "Ok, Doctor." she said reassuringly.

After a cup of tea, the Doctor had noticed that Rose was beginning to fall asleep on his shoulder. "Come on," he said as he pulled her off the sofa, "you need to sleep." "I suppose you're right." she said with a yawn. Quite honestly, the Doctor wasn't ready to let the day end yet, but he could tell she was exhausted and walked her up to her room. Her room in the mansion had a large mahogany four-poster bed with a purple floral comforter, hardwood floors and a purple area rug all facing a large bay window that overlooked the back of the property. To Rose, it still wasn't home. "I'm gonna change." she said as she walked into her large walk-in closet and in no time at all she was back in pink pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "What are you going to do then?" Rose asked as she crawled in under her covers. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up." he said smiling at Rose. "Good, just no blowing up the appliances again!" she pointed a finger at him. "Ugh, fine…" he said as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "And in case you decide to sleep, there's a guest room across the hall." she told him. "Ok. Goodnight, Rose." he said. "Goodnight, Doctor." she said as he left, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor decided to head into the kitchen to find a banana and saw Mickey sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. "Can't sleep?" the Doctor asked Mickey. "Doctor, hey…" said Mickey as he turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, "Nah, haven't gone to bed yet. Why aren't you asleep?" "Oh, you know me…I don't sleep much. Just making sure Rose is getting some sleep." said the Doctor as he walked over and sat down at the table opposite Mickey. "Ya, she doesn't get much sleep anymore. Too many dreams she says." said Mickey. "What dreams?" asked the Doctor. "All sorts…about you, me, Pete and Jackie…mostly you though. She says she keeps hearing you calling to her in her sleep, then she thinks she hears the Tardis and wakes up. I can hear her screaming in her sleep sometimes from my room." "How long has she been like this?" asked the Doctor. "Since she got stuck here. Hasn't sleep through a single night. That's why I've been staying with her while Pete and Jackie are gone…she's too scared to be left alone. I think she's afraid no one will come back. Thing is Doctor…I'm glad your back and all. It's nice to see her happy again, but what's going to happen to her now? Are you going to take her back with you?" Mickey asked. "That's her decision, but if she wants to go with me…then, I'm not leaving without her. Or I might just stay here with her." the Doctor said seriously. "You say that now, but look what happened last time. I know you didn't leave her on purpose, but she lost you anyway and she was crushed." Mickey said concerned. "Mickey, I promise you…I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't hurt her again." "Alright, you better. Well I'm off to bed then. You sure you're alright here?" asked Mickey. "Ya, I'll be fine." said the Doctor. "Night, Doctor." Mickey said as he headed off to his guest room.

The Doctor walked into the music room and plopped down on the leather sofa him and Rose had been sitting on earlier. He was now very worried about Rose, if she was going through anything like what he was going through. The Doctor didn't sleep much in the first place, but when he did, he always dreamt of Rose. When he would wake and realize she was gone, he never wanted to go back to sleep…the dreams were becoming too painful and now he was sleeping even less then he used to. Now, Rose was in just as much pain and he knew that it was his fault, but he didn't know how to fix it. Hopefully over time, she would be able to rebuild her trust in people and return to the happy Rose she used to be. As the Doctor looked around the room at the large black grand piano in the corner and the guitars hanging on the wall, he couldn't help but think about different her life was here…without him. She had a loving family, great friends, money and a career now, but according to Mickey she was still miserable. At least she had people to try and help her through it…he had no one. Martha was wonderful, but she didn't understand. Rose needed him and he needed her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her cd that he had bought earlier that day and stared at her image on the cover. The Doctor couldn't help but smile, thinking to himself that most of the songs on her album were probably about him…he knew her too well. Thinking that maybe listening to her songs might help him understand what she was going through after losing him, he walked over to a cd player on a large entertainment center and popped in her cd. He walked back over to the sofa and sat down as the first song began to play…it was a slow song.

_"Can you feel it, tell me can you feel it? I believe it's real. _

_It's time to tell you of a secret I keep, how I get with you when the world's asleep. I can't wait for the long day to end, then I can be back in your arms again. When I close my eyes you are by my side and I can picture us together. Every night I pray there will be a way we can make it last forever._

I dream I'm dancing with you and I can really move. I dream you're kissing me and I can really feel it. I dream I'm dancing with you and I can really move. I dream you're kissing me and I can really feel it. Swear I can really feel it, swear I can really feel it.

I don't mind living in a fantasy world. I know how it feels to be your girl and hear you say the sweetest things soft and low. I never want to wake up and let you go, no. When I close my eyes you are by my side and I can picture us together. Every night I pray I will find a way to make it last forever.

_I dream I'm dancing with you and I can really move. I dream you're kissing me and I can really feel it. I dream I'm dancing with you until we lose control. I dream you're loving me with all your heart and soul. Swear I can really feel it, swear I can really feel it._

_Someday soon I'm gonna make this dream come true. I can't deny that I'm so into you. I want you so that I forgot to breathe. The feeling grows so strong I believe…it's real. Every night I pray there will be a way we can make it last forever. _

_I dream I'm dancing with you and I can really move. I dream you're kissing me and I can really feel it. I dream I'm dancing with you until we lose control. I dream you're loving me with all your heart and soul. I believe it's real."_

When the song ended, a tear fell from the Doctor's eye. It seemed she was going through the same pain he was. He walked over and shut off the rest of the cd, putting it back in his pocket. Maybe with time, they could help each other get back to normal. Just then, the Doctor heard a scream come from Rose's bedroom and he ran up the stairs to her room. Mickey was coming out of his room at the same time to check on Rose, but when back to bed when the Doctor said he would check on her instead. The Doctor cracked open Rose's door and heard what sounded like moans of pain coming from her bed. He walked in and sat on the edge of her bed next to her, "Rose?" Rose woke startled, "Doctor?" "I'm hear Rose. You were screaming. Are you ok?" he asked. Sitting up and hugging the Doctor, her eyes began to tear up…she was just happy he was still there. "Ya I'm fine. I don't sleep very well these days…" she told him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her. "No, I'll be alright…but, will you stay with me Doctor?" she asked quietly. "Of course," he said. He took off his jacket and tie and threw them over a chair, then kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Rose. He pulled her closer to him and she curled up in a ball at his side, soon falling fast asleep. With his arms wrapped around Rose, the Doctor soon fell into a deep sleep as well…both of them sleeping much better than they had in a long time.


	6. She Wants You

The next morning, the Doctor laid in bed for hours next to Rose waiting to wake her up, "Rose! Rise and shine!" "Ugh…" he heard her moan as she pulled her covers up over her head. "Rose…" the Doctor said again as he shook her awake. "What?!" she whined sleepily. "Why are you awake already?" she asked. "The morning is the best part of the day, Rose! So many possibilities for the day ahead!" he exclaimed. "I finally get the best night's sleep I've had in months and you wake me up…" she said as she turned to look at her clock, "at 7 am?!" "Oh, come on Rose…get out of bed," he pleaded. "Fine, why don't you go make breakfast and I'll be down when I'm done getting ready." Rose said. "As long as you're going to actually get up…" he said as he stood up. "Yup, getting up now…" she said. "Alright, come down when you're ready." the Doctor said as he left the room. Rose rolled over and went back to sleep. An hour later, Rose woke to the Doctor yelling for her from the kitchen, "Rose! Are you ready yet?" Rose grunted to herself as she flipped off the covers and pulled herself out of bed. The Doctor set a stack of pancakes on the table as Rose walked in. "I thought you were getting ready?" he asked, noticing her still disheveled appearance. "I was getting ready to go back to sleep…" she said to him annoyed. "I don't understand why you humans need so much sleep." he said to her. "Because we don't have the same amount of energy as Time Lords." she retorted. "So what are we doing today?" the Doctor asked her. "I have to meet Martha and the dancers at the studio at noon for rehearsal." Rose informed him. "Martha? I thought she was just the assistant to the director?" he asked. "No, Martha is actually my choreographer. She sort of became the assistant yesterday because his actual assistant didn't make it." Rose explained. "What's she like in the other universe?" she asked him. "Brilliant. She's studying to be a doctor. I met her at the hospital when I was checking out a Plasmavore. So, you guys get along then?" the Doctor asked. "Ya, Martha's great." Rose said. The Doctor smiled, relieved. He always wondered how her and Martha would get along and was happy to know that a friendship was possible. "Doctor, since we've got some time this morning before rehearsal, can we see the Tardis?" Rose asked. The Doctor smiled widely, "Of course you can, Rose Tyler."

45 minutes later, after a shower and a change of clothes, Rose bounced back downstairs with her hair in a ponytail, black jogging pants, a pink tank top and hoodie, and black sneakers. The Doctor was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs bouncing on his heels. "Ready?" she said. The Doctor took her hand in his, but before they could head for the door, Rose stopped him. "Doctor, we're going to have to drive this time." Rose said. "What happened to walking?" the Doctor asked. "If we walk, we'll get hounded by paparazzi…in case you haven't noticed, my family's sort of famous in this world." Rose explained. "Oh, right! Off we go then!" said the Doctor as he reached for Pete's car keys lying on the table next to the door. "Uh, Doctor? I'm driving. Dad would kill you if he found out you drove his car!" Rose smirked. "I'll have you know, Rose, I'm a wonderful driver!" the Doctor said. "You can't even park the Tardis properly…hand 'em over!" Rose said as she held out her hands for the keys. With a huff, the Doctor gave up the car keys. Rose parked around the corner from the Tardis. "Come on, we're almost there…" the Doctor said as he stepped out of the car. Rose gasped as they rounded the corner. There she was…the blue Police Box. "Would you like to do the honors?" the Doctor asked. She smiled at him, took off the key she had been wearing and opened the door. Rose felt her heart jump as she stepped back through the doors and walked up to the console. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. "Oh, she's beautiful!" she said with a huge grin and turned to face the Doctor, who was still standing by the door. He smiled when he saw how happy she was. "The Doctor…in the Tardis…with Rose Tyler," he said to her beaming. "As it should be," she said to him, "My room still there?" she asked the Doctor. "Yup, right were you left it." he said as she took off down the hallway. Rose stopped in front of her door, running her fingers over the pink rose on the front. As she opened the door and looked around her room, she felt sad. The Doctor followed Rose and sat down on the end of the bed next to her. "You alright?" he asked. "Ya…it's just…this is home. This bedroom, my old bedroom back at that flat with mum…that was home. This universe is not." she said. Rose turned to look at the Doctor, "I'm going back with you." she said decidedly. The Doctor looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure Rose? You might never see your family again." "Yes, I'm sure," she said, "Can we just wait till they get back…so I can say goodbye?" "Of course," he responded. "Doctor, what about Martha?" she asked him. "Martha…right. Well, how would you feel about her coming with us?" he asked. "I'd love it, but…" she said, "you sure she wouldn't mind me being around? I mean…I don't know what you guys have been up to since I left." "I can show if you like." he said. "Show me?" she asked. "My memories." he said. "You mean by going into my mind?" she asked. "Well, it'd be faster than telling you, but I will be able to see yours as well." he said. "Ok, do it." she said. "You sure? Letting someone enter your mind can be a bit overwhelming." he told her. "Yes, I'm sure." she said. "Ok, turn to me." he said as they both shifted to face each other. "Remember, if there is anything you don't want me to see, just picture a door…I won't look. Close your eyes." he said as he placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes. Rose gasped. She felt like she was suddenly swimming through the Doctor's mind and she saw every moment of her time with him. She felt every ounce of sadness that he felt when he lost her. She saw his encounter with Donna Noble and couldn't help but smile at the ginger-haired woman. Rose saw every moment of the Doctor's time with Martha as well…the moment they met and every adventure they had taken. Rose could see every emotion in Martha's eyes when she looked at him. Martha was in love with the Doctor and saw every bit of pain she felt when the Doctor mentioned Rose. Rose could tell…she knew the signs. She also saw that the Doctor was purposely choosing to ignore it. Rose was suddenly filled with sympathy for Martha; after all, she knew how it felt. "She's in love with you Doctor." she said out loud. The Doctor stopped, startled. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he took his fingers away. "Martha…she loves you. I can tell." Rose said to him. "Doctor, I know that look in her eyes…I've been there. And I know you know it too." she told him. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said to her. "Alright then, have it your way…" she said looking down at her watch, "it's 11:30 already and we gotta be at the studio by 12." Rose walked back out to the console and left the Doctor standing uncomfortably in her room. "Doctor? You coming?" she yelled. He walked out the door after her.

During the ride to the studio, Rose had tried to get the Doctor to talk about Martha's feelings and he continued to play dumb. She knew she would have to do something big to get him to come clean. Rose spent the rest of the ride writing out lyrics to a new song idea in her head. Martha was the first person Rose and the Doctor saw when they reached the studio and the Doctor was now visibly uncomfortable at the sight of her. Rose smiled to herself…she could tell she was right. Rose gave Martha a large hug and slipped her arm through hers, leaving the Doctor to walk behind them. "Everyone here yet?" Rose asked her. "Yup here and ready to go." Martha said. Walking into a large dance studio, there were instruments and equipment everywhere… and 8 male dancers. The Doctor was suddenly very jealous. "Doctor, this is going to take a while. You gonna be ok hanging out here?" Rose asked him. "Yup, fine and dandy!" he said smiling largely at her. "Ok, well there's some chairs over there if you want to sit. I have to get started." she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey guys!" Rose said as she turned and walked over to the dancers. "Hey, Rose!" they yelled. "Alright," Martha yelled as she clapped her hands, "so you each have the playlist for tomorrow's show. We're going to run through the choreography for each song till we're sure everyone's got it down. Got it?" Martha asked everyone. "Got it!" Rose and the dancers yelled. "Let's get started then." she clapped her hands again. The Doctor spent the next 4 hours watching Rose and had to admit that he never realized before just how talented she was. Rose stopped to catch her breath, "Martha…let's take a break again." "Alright everyone…take 15." Martha yelled. The Doctor stood up and smiled when Rose walked over to him and handed her a bottle of water. "So what do ya think?" she asked him. "You look amazing. You'll be fantastic tomorrow." he said to her. "Hope so…" she said, "so, what do you think of Martha? She's great, yeah?" "Rose…stop it," he said, tilting his head down to give her a warning look. "Oh come on Doctor…it's obvious! Why won't you just admit that I'm right?" Rose teased him. "Because I don't want to…" he said. The Doctor didn't want to admit that he knew she was right. "Ugh, you can be so daft sometimes!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Do you like her then?" Rose asked. "Not like that…you know you're the only one that I…" he said until his throat caught. "That you what, Doctor?" she pressed. The Doctor didn't respond to her question, just raised one eyebrow and gave her his 'You already know" look. Rose laughed. "Fine, I'll prove it." as she turned to walk towards Martha. The Doctor tried to grab her arm to stop her, but Rose jumped from him, laughing. "Martha?" Rose called as she walked over to her, turning to grin at the Doctor. "Ya?" Martha turned. "What do you think of the Doctor?" Rose asked her. "What do you mean?" Martha asked confused. "Well, he's having an early mid-life crisis…I'm trying to boost his self-esteem." Rose lied. "You think he's good looking don't you?" she asked. "Ya he's gorgeous…great hair! Honestly, if he wasn't yours I'd have a go myself…not that I'm going to though. Sorry…" Martha admitted. Rose smiled at her, "Nah, that's exactly what I was hoping to hear. Thanks!" Martha laughed, "No problem." Rose walked over to the Doctor smiling widely, "See, told you I was right. She wants you in this universe too, Doctor." she said, poking him in the chest. "She does not, now stop it." he said. "Denial! I know how I'll get you to listen…" she said as she walked back over to Martha. "Martha, remember that new dance number we went through last week? Well, I've put some lyrics to it and I was hoping we could run through it once. Sort of a surprise for him…" Rose said to her quietly. "Sure, we'll give it a go. Then we got one more song to run through after that." Martha told her. Rose walked over to the group of male dancers. "Hey boys!" Rose yelled as she smiled deviously to the Doctor. She laughed to herself when she saw the Doctor become visibly jealous at her close proximity to the large group of men. "So I put some lyrics to that new dance we went through last week and I'd like to see how it works. Mind running through it once?" she asked the group. "Sure." they said. Rose walked over to a large synthesizer on the side of the room and hit a few buttons. Rose gave the Doctor another devious glance as she threw her hoodie on the floor and walked to the middle of the room where the dancers were waiting. He sat back down and folded his arms to protest. Rose and the dancers started as the music came on…another dance song.

_"I know she wants, I know she wants you. Boy I know you better than you think you know yourself, I know where you're coming from. Seeing you together and I swear I can tell…there's something going on. I've seen her expression when she looks in your direction. It's there in her eyes. You say there's no connection; you don't think that's her intention. Baby, you must be blind._

_I know that she wants you, she wants you, she wants you. I know it instinctively. I know that she wants, I know she wants you. I know that she wants you, she wants you, she wants you. You say you're in love with me. _

_Boy you think I'm crazy, you say she don't mean a thing…that I'm the one for you. She just wants your body baby, she don't give a damn…what I've been going through. She wants satisfaction, to be center of attraction. It's clear to me. She needs no imitations; she's got such determination baby. You still don't see. _

_I know that she wants you, she wants you, she wants you. I know it instinctively. I know that she wants, I know she wants you. I know that she wants you, she wants you, she wants you. You say you're in love with me. _

_I've seen her expression when she looks in your direction. It's there in her eyes. You say there's no connection, you don't think that's her intention. Baby, you must be blind. I know that she wants you."_

When the performance was finished, Rose froze in the middle of the floor surrounded by the male dancers. The Doctor was trying desperately to make Rose think he was very irritated, but that failed when he saw the large smile spread across her face…aimed in his direction. He turned away from her gaze and couldn't help by smile…Rose was always very good at getting her point across and he had to hand it to her…that was brilliant. The Doctor turned his head back to see Rose walking up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, you made your point." he said to her. "So are you ready to admit that I'm right?" she asked him. "Yes, you're right…I know Martha fancies me. Why are you so insistent about this?" he asked her. "Doctor, I only want you to realize how hard it must be for her. I know how it feels to be in her shoes and sometimes that big Time Lord brain of yours can be oblivious to other people's feelings. Do you have any idea how it feels for a girl to constantly be reminded that the bloke she spends every moment with doesn't feel the same way about her?" she questioned him. He didn't know what to say to her, just sighed. "I saw how much you were hurting when you lost me, but you're treating her like she's a rebound. Please just be careful." she told him. "I will." he responded. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but Rose that was great!" Martha said as she walked up and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose looked at the Doctor and smirked, "Ya, maybe I'll put it on the next album!" she said. "Great idea! So we've got one more song to run through before we're done." she said leading Rose back to the floor. "Alright everyone, last one!" Martha said with a clap. As the group finished rehearsals for the day, Martha yelled to them, "So don't forget, we need everyone in Hyde Park tomorrow morning for sound check. Don't be late! I'll see everyone tomorrow." Rose and the Doctor walked with Martha outside and exchanged hugs before leaving. "Bye Martha, see you in the morning." Rose said as she got into the car. "So…chips?" asked the Doctor as they drove away. "Chips sound amazing! I'm starving!" Rose said. "Guess chips are on me again?" Rose asked, smirking. "No money, remember?" said the Doctor. "Tightwad!" Rose teased.


	7. Because Of You

**Sorry for the delay in updating...I was out of town for a while. Hope you enjoy!**

Rose and the Doctor were just leaving the fish and chip shop when two young girls came running out after them, "Oh my god, Rose Tyler! Rose!" "Oh, hello." Rose said to the girls as she turned around. "We're so sorry to bother you, but we're huge fans! Can we take a picture with you?" they pleaded as one girl took out a camera from her bag. "Sure…Doctor, would you mind?" Rose asked as one of the girls handed him the camera. He smiled to himself as he snapped a photo of Rose standing between the two fans, then handed the camera back to the girl. "Thank you so much! You're incredible!" they yelled. "You're welcome." Rose said as she smiled at the two girls, then turned to leave with the Doctor. As they walked away, they could hear the girls giggling excitedly behind them and Rose laughed. "Looks like you're pretty popular…" the Doctor smiled to her. "Ya, guess I am…" she laughed, "Fancy a walk?" "Sure, Rose Tyler." responded the Doctor as he took her hand in his. As they walked along the Thames together, hand-in-hand, Rose was beginning to feel like old times and was just happy to be with him…but the Doctor couldn't help wondering why Rose was so willing to give all of this up. He was having doubts. Earlier that day, he had accepted the fact that Rose wanted to return to the other universe with him, but after the scene with her fans, he was starting to think she might be giving up too much. The Doctor had always asked his past companions to run away with him, never giving much thought to the consequences or the lives they were leaving behind. This time it was different…this time it was Rose and her life here was fantastic. He traveled because he had nothing else…no family left, no planet to go home to…but she seemed to have everything. "Doctor, what are you thinking about?" she asked him, noticing he had a faraway look in his eyes. "Rose, are you sure you want to give all this up?" he asked her. "What? Do you not want me coming with you anymore?" she asked, taken aback. He stopped walking and turned to face her, "Rose, I want you with me more than anything! But, I just don't understand why you're willing leave everything here so easily. Wouldn't you rather I stay in this universe with you?" he asked her. She looked into his eyes, "Doctor, I told you…this isn't the life that I want. The music, the career, the fans…it was all just a distraction to help me forget what I'd lost…but I don't need it anymore. Traveling with you in the Tardis…that's the life I want." she said to him seriously. "Ok?" she asked him, but he only nodded. They were then interrupted by the sound of Rose's phone ringing. "Hey Mickey!" she said as she sat down on a nearby bench, then pausing to listen to Mickey on the other end. "Oh ok, sure. See you later then." Rose said, hanging up the phone. "Mickey said since you're here, he's going to spend time at his gran's house tonight. It's just you and me I guess." Rose said as the Doctor sat down next to her.

Rose looked around the area where they were sitting, "Doctor, do you know where we are? We sat on this same bench the first time the Tardis came here…this is where we landed!" "Oh ya, so it is!" the Doctor said surprised, "No more Cybermen to worry about this time." "Who'da thought all that time…I'd end up stuck here." Rose said. "I'm sorry…" the Doctor said. "Not your fault…I'm the one that slipped, remember?" she said. He turned his head to look at her, "You wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me." "I'd still be working in the shop if it wasn't for you…some things are worth the risk." she said as she smiled. "You are leaving a very public life behind. Pete and Jackie are going to have to make up another story when you leave. " the Doctor said to Rose. "Oh…hadn't thought of that." Rose acknowledged. She was so intent on going with the Doctor that she hadn't thought about what her family would do once she was gone. Rose realized she was doing it all over again…leaving with the Doctor and not thinking about the consequences and the last time that happened, she was gone for a year. "I supposed they'll have to say I died or something..." Rose said thinking, "Mum's gonna be devastated." "Rose, I can grow another Tardis…one that will work in this universe." he said. "What? You can do that?" she asked shocked. "Yes, I can do that. If you decide you would rather me stay here, then I can grow another Tardis. You see, the Tardis soaks up energy from whatever universe it was grown in. If it grows in this universe, it will be able to use the energy from this universe as fuel." he explained. "I thought you said it takes thousands of years to grow a Tardis?" Rose asked. "Well, normally it does, but…I've got a short cut," he said, "so if you decide to stay here, I can grow one in just under a year. One year of the domestic life isn't too bad!" Rose gave him a half-smile, "Can I have some more time to think it over?" "Rose Tyler, you can have all the time you want. I'm not going anywhere, remember?" he smiled at her. "Well then…" she said as she stood up, his hand still in hers, "care to head home? I'm knackered." And with that, Rose and the Doctor walked back to the car and headed back to the mansion.

After a short drive, Rose and the Doctor had returned to the mansion. The Doctor was sitting in a small room with a sofa and fireplace off the side of the kitchen, waiting for Rose with the tea and as usual, many thoughts crossing his mind in her absence. The thought of staying in Rose's new universe and leaving the decisions up to another person was a big step for the Doctor. Never in his past had he let others dictate his life, after all that's why he stole the Tardis in the first place…to run away from all of that. Now, the decision was up to Rose and he liked the feeling of that. It took losing her to come to the realization that he loved and trusted another soul again so much, that he put his life in their hands. And now, he truly had no intention of letting her go. He still couldn't help but think, though, of all of the dangers he had put her in…all of the times he had almost lost her. He didn't know what he would do when the end of her life came and he wondered if she would ever regret not being able to have a normal life…because that was the one thing he couldn't do for her. Rose returned with two cups of tea in hand and noticed another pensive look on the Doctor's face…although for him, that was his usual face. "Doctor?" Rose said, handing him one of the cups as she sat down on the sofa next to him. "Thanks. Rose, do you ever regret coming with me?" he asked her. "What? Why would you ever think that?" she responded. "All of the danger I've put you in, all of the times you almost died because of me…don't you ever wish you had a normal life?" he asked. "Doctor, I've never regretted a single moment of my life since I met you…not till I lost you anyway." said Rose. He just looked in her eyes and she saw the worry in them. "Stay here…" she said to him as she left the room, soon returning with one of the guitars from the wall of the music room. "I want to play you a song, Doctor. One that I wrote back when I was traveling with you in the Tardis. Maybe this will help to convince you." she said and smiled. Rose looked at him and began to strum the cords.

_"I remember when I saw you, baby. You're looking real cool and sexy. You got me wondering if you saw me maybe. Oh yeah, babe. Everything you're doing's got me changing my mood. I got a new attitude. That's saying something for me. 'Cause I was that girl, standing alone watching every move you make…wishing you would take me home._

_Because of you I've no sense of time. I'm losing my mind, I've left the little girl behind. Because of you the woman in me is setting me free, yeah. Living out my fantasy because of you._

_Do you think there's a chance that we could get together? The kind of loving that could last forever. Rain or shine, no matter what the weather. Oh yeah, babe. Wondering it's time I should be making my move. I really wanna get you into my groove. Come and see me…I got something to prove. 'Cause I was that girl…quiet and shy. Scared to say a word to you, hoping I would catch your eye._

_Because of you I've no sense of time. I'm losing my mind, I've left the little girl behind. Because of you the woman in me is setting me free. Living out my fantasy because of you."_

When Rose was finished playing, the Doctor could only look down at his hands that had held hers so often. Rose lifted his face up with her finger to look him in the eyes. "So you see, Doctor…I've never regretted anything. I've had an incredible life because of you and I can't imagine it any other way." she told him as she moved her hand to stroke the side of his face. "Ok?" she asked. "Ok." he said. The Doctor could tell that Rose meant what she said…she never regretted her time with him and that's what worried him so much. He thought of the danger he'd always put others in and knew that so much trust in him wasn't smart, but who was he to argue with Rose Tyler. "Well then," she said, sitting aside her guitar, "I'm off to bed. You coming?" "Why not, I seem to sleep much better with you near anyway." he said to her with a fake yawn. "Come on then," she said nudging him in the shoulder, "I'll get you some of dad's pajamas to wear." she said as they both headed off upstairs. After a quick change, Rose and the Doctor had gotten into their pajamas and crawled into Rose's bed. The Doctor held out an arm for Rose, as she moved closed and curled up next to him. He turned his head and kissed her on the forehead, then whispered to her "Sleep well, Rose." "Sleep well, Doctor." she said as she closed her eyes.

Sometime later, Rose thought she had opened her eyes and was again lying in her bed. She knew she was not the only person in the room, but it was not the Doctor that was with her. He was no longer lying beside her. It was the image of herself that she saw once again standing at the foot of the bed. Rose knew this dream well…it was the same one she had been having for weeks now. This time was different though…this time the Doctor was actually here. She had been warned that he would come back for her, but was told he couldn't stay long and she had never been worried until now. "Why do I keep having this dream?" Rose asked the image of herself. "I have imprinted this message into your head as a warning…to prepare you for the time when he will no longer be with you." the image of herself responded. "I don't get it. Why are you warning me?" Rose asked. "Because you are my bad wolf and what hurts you, hurts him. You two are meant to have a future together, but that time is not yet here. The Doctor will disappear soon at the hands of another, but you must not give up hope. You will see him again." the image told her. "Please, I just got him back…I can't lose him again!" Rose pleaded with the image she had spoken to so many times. "I am sorry, but it is out of my control. Another will soon gain control over me and I will no longer be able navigate myself. Know this…he does not wish you leave you, but he will be unaware of what is happening. You will see him again. Do not give up hope, Rose Tyler. Remember, when the drum beats four times, he will be gone." the image said. "When?" Rose asked. "Soon." the image responded. With that, the image began to fade away to the sound of drums beating and what sounded like the cheering of people. "No, don't go…please! Doctor!" Rose called out as she bolted upright in bed, tears running down her cheeks. "Rose?" the Doctor called out. He was lying beside her and had been woken moments before to Rose moving around and moaning in bed, as if she was having another bad dream. "Rose, I'm right here. What happened?" he begged her, touching a hand to her cheek to comfort her. She was startled that he was still with her. After her dream, she had expected him to be a dream too. "I…it's that dream again. Only this time, I remember everything…and it was different." she said. "Rose, tell me…what happened?" he asked her. "The Tardis appears to me as the voice interface…only she looks like me…and she always tells me that you're coming, but you're going to disappear. This time was different, though, because you _are _here. She told me I need to prepare myself for when you leave…that I shouldn't give up hope. She said that when I hear a drum beat four times, you will be gone….then I heard drums and people cheering and she faded." Rose explained to him, sobbing. The Doctor wasn't sure what to make of what Rose had just told him, but he was scared none-the-less. If this wasn't really a dream, then why was the Tardis appearing to Rose in her mind? How was that even possible? With the Tardis out of commission, he would not be able to find out, so he tried to put it out of his mind. He had no intentions of leaving without her. "Rose, I promise you…I'm not leaving here without you. I don't want to lose you again. It was just a dream." "She said someone else will take you away." Rose said. "I'm not going anywhere," he tried to reassure her, "it was only a dream." He pulled Rose into a hug and held her until she stopped crying. When he felt her sobbing subside, he leaned back from her to look in her eyes…they were still wet with the tears that had been there. "Rose you know how I feel…I mean, I…"he tried to once again tell her he loved her, but the words would not come out. Instead, he leaned forward slightly and met her lips with his, kissing her softly…one hand softly pressed to her cheek, the other holding her closely to him…hoping she would understand his message. He leaned back from her again to look at her. "Ok?" he asked her. "Ok." she replied. "Now, try to go back to sleep. I promise you, I'll be right here." he said to her. She looked into his eyes, trying to save the moment. If he would soon be gone, she wanted to remember this…her Doctor. She smiled at him and he returned the grin, then they both laid back down and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Safe With Me

Rose woke the next morning and saw that the Doctor was not lying beside her and the clock on her nightstand said 7 am. She paused when she began to hear the faint sound of someone playing the piano in the music room downstairs. As Rose walked downstairs and closer to the room, she recognized the song that was being played…it was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. She stood in the doorway and saw the Doctor sitting at the large, black Steinway piano, his eyes closed as he played and a sad, intense look on his face. Rose stood watching in awe…she had never even known that he could play and he was amazing. "Doctor? I didn't know you could play the piano." Rose said. The Doctor stopped playing, looking up to see Rose in the doorway, "Rose. Uh yeah, Beethoven…great friend of mine…and it helps to clear my head. Why aren't you sleeping?" "Well, it's morning…and you learned piano from Beethoven?!" Rose exclaimed. "Yup, great man!" he said. "So why aren't you asleep?" she asked as she walked towards him. "Oh, I've been up for hours. You know me…don't sleep much." he said. "I remember, but I thought maybe you were up cause you had a bad dream." Rose said. "Why would you think that?" the Doctor asked. "Well, you were talking in your sleep last night" she told him. The Doctor sat trying not to think about the dream that had woken him out of his deep sleep, "What did I say?" "My name…and you sounded sad." she said. She was right…the Doctor was sad. He didn't want to worry Rose by telling her that she wasn't the only one having bad dreams, but his were much different than hers. Every time he fell asleep, he relived the moment he lost her over and over again. He always tried to put off sleep as long as possible and when he did finally sleep, he would have the Tardis block thoughts from entering his mind to prevent him from dreaming. Since the Tardis was currently dead, there was no longer a working block and the dreams were coming through again. Even though Rose had been lying beside him, the guilt over the initial loss of her haunted him. "What were you dreaming about, Doctor?" she asked him, but saw he looked cautious. "Doctor, it's me…please tell me." she said. With a sigh, he told her, "Every time I go to sleep, I lose you all over again…and it makes me not want to sleep." Rose took his hand in hers and smiled at him, "Well, I'm right here now. You don't have to feel guilty anymore…it's not your fault. Guess we're both a mess, huh?" Rose said trying to lighten his mood.

The Doctor smirked, "Guess so…" he said. "But that's not all that bothering you…is it?" she asked. He looked away from her, back to the black and white piano keys. There was something else bothering him and it was all that had been bothering him lately. He had wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but again, he couldn't. "Rose, you know that I…I never got to tell you…" he began. "What, Doctor?" Rose pressed. He turned back to look at her, "Rose, you know how I feel about you. That isn't going to change…" he stopped. "Why can't you say it, Doctor?" she asked. "Rose, there's so much that comes along with those 3 words that I can't give you. I can't spend the rest of my life with you and when you're gone…I…" the Doctor said, too scared to think of a world without her again. "You're worried that if you tell me how you feel, that means something bad will happen to me…" Rose finally understood what he wasn't saying to her. "Everyone I care about is taken away from me. If I lose you again, it would just hurt that much more. I almost said it once before and I lost you." he said, but honestly he didn't know whether it would have hurt any more than it already had if he had said it to her. It was always hard for the Doctor to admit that he loved anyone because he knew one day, somehow, they would leave him…and Rose understood that. "Doctor, not telling me that you love me doesn't change the fact that you do still love me. You know what I thought when you disappeared from that beach? I thought…'at least I got to tell him.' At least I got to say it. And I was glad I did because I knew that if I was never going to see you again, that I would regret it even more if I hadn't said anything." she said. "You already know…do I really need to say it?" he asked. "Sometimes us humans need to hear things like that. I know you'll be able to say it when the time is right. So…" she said as she stood from the piano bench, "how about some banana pancakes for breakfast?" With that, the Doctor's eyes lit up, "That sounds brilliant! You know I love a good banana!" "Alright then, I'll get started. And don't' forget…I have sound check in two hours." Rose said as she left the Doctor in the music room to ponder his thoughts.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor's nose was awakened by the smell of his favorite breakfast dish coming from the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Rose piling two plates with stacks of fresh banana pancakes and he inhaled deeply, "You always did make the best!" he said to Rose and she turned and smiled at him. "I know they're your favorite…eat up then! We have to be at sound check in about an hour and a half." she said. After they both had devoured their breakfasts, Rose went back upstairs to get ready before they left. When Rose and the Doctor had pulled up to the venue, they saw Martha standing in wait for them. "Right on time!" Martha said looking at her watch, as Rose stepped out of the car. "Always am!" she replied, as the three walked towards the backstage area. Since other performers were playing as well, many other musicians, singers, and dancers were waiting backstage…all of them doing a sound check for their set when Rose was finished. After a successful sound check, Rose and the Doctor decided to take a walk farther into the park, since they had quite a bit of time before Rose needed to be back for hair and makeup. They walked for a bit, hand in hand, until they found a large open grassy area to sit down, away from the crowds of people. The Doctor laid his coat down on the ground like a blanket for the two to sit on and laid back on his arms next to Rose. "So, you never did tell me…how did you get into all of this? And what about Torchwood?" the Doctor asked her. "Oh, well I worked there with dad for a bit, but it just got too hard to go into work…reminded me too much of you. I couldn't go back." she said. "I'm so sorry…but where'd the singing come in?" he asked. "Mickey decided to take me out one night to a pub to try and cheer me up…he didn't tell me they had karaoke. Anyway, after a few drinks, he convinced me to get up on stage. Turns out there was an agent in the pub that night…he thought I was pretty good. He stopped me on my way out and offered to give me a record deal. Took me a while to even think about considering it." Rose said. "What happened then?" asked the Doctor. "Well, I was only looking for a way to get my mind off things…I figured if I was stuck here, I'd better figure something out. Had nothing else to lose anyway, so I thought 'what the hell?' and took the deal. Anyway, that's the short version." she said. "And now you're a huge popstar!" said the Doctor. "Guess I am." Rose said. "Oh, that reminds me…" the Doctor said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Rose's album. "You bought my album?!" Rose said surprised. "Of course I did! I'm your biggest fan!" he said. Rose laughed and took it from the Doctor to look at…shaking her head at him. "May I have your autograph?" he asked Rose as he pulled a permanent marker from his pocket. Rose smiled as she took the marker from him and pulled out the front sleeve from the cd case. On the cover she wrote, "To my Doctor, from your Rose – Forever" and signed it with a heart, before handing it back to the Doctor. He smiled at her words and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek as he put the album back in his pocket. They laid in that spot together for what seemed like hours longer talking about everything and nothing, laughing and joking with each other. "We'd better head back," Rose said, "I need to get ready for the show." The Doctor stood up, put his jacket back on, and took Rose's hand as they walked back to the stage.

The Doctor stood outside of Rose's dressing room door, as she got ready for the show. She was opening the show and it was almost time to go on. The dressing room door opened and the Doctor's eyebrows instantaneously went up. "You really like that shirt!" he laughed. Rose smiled at him, then tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "So what do you think?" she asked. Rose was wearing a sequined union jack tank top, ripped jeans, red leather bands around each wrist and chunky black boots…her hair in waves down to her shoulders. "You always look beautiful." he said to her. Rose laughed at his remark. Although she was flattered, she remembered that his former incarnation hadn't been particularly fond of that shirt…but Jack loved it and that always made him a bit jealous. The Doctor stepped forward and took ahold of both of Roses hands and pulled her into a hug. Feeling how strong her heart was beating, he knew that it wasn't beating for him, but how nervous she was about the show. "Don't worry, you're going to be brilliant!" he told her. "I just always get a bit of stage fright before a live show. Can't help it." she said as she let out a large breath. Just then, Martha walked past the pair on her way to the stage, "Rose, five minutes." "You'd better get in place then. I'll be right down front." the Doctor said to Rose, giving her his best comforting smile. "You sure you wouldn't rather watch from backstage?" she asked him. "Nah, out front with the crowd…best way to watch!" he exclaimed. "The Domestic approach, huh?" she laughed. "Domestic!" he said with a smile. He then kissed her lightly on the forehead, gave her another tight hug, and turned to take his place in the front row, "Good luck!" With a nervous smile, she headed off to her spot on the stairs behind the stage to take her place.

Standing in his place in the front row with a large crowd behind him chanting out Rose's name, he couldn't help but feel so proud for his Rose. An announcer suddenly came over the loud speakers, introducing the start of the show, "And to kick off our concert this afternoon…ladies and gentleman…Rose Tyler!" The howl of a wolf was heard coming from the stage and the Doctor smiled…that was Rose, his bad wolf. As the music began, a large shimmering curtain hanging from the top of the stage in front of him began to part and the lights began to flash on and off to the beat of the music. Suddenly the lights flashed on to show Rose standing at the top of a large staircase in the middle of the stage, with a backdrop of shimmering gold lights. As she began to descend the staircase, two balls of fire shot up from the stage on either side of her as she began to sing…the group of male dancers meeting her at the bottom as they broke into their dance number for her song "Day and Night." The crowd erupted in applause and the Doctor had to plug his ears to avoid the shattering of his ear drums. Rose finished the next four songs, each to thunderous applause from the crowd…then came her final song. "Ok, we're going to finish up here on a slower note." Rose told the audience as a stage hand brought out a stand microphone and the dancers that were standing behind her cleared the stage. It was only Rose and the band on stage now. "This final song is for someone special in the audience. I hope he's listening closely." Rose said as she looked at the Doctor in the front row and smirked at him. The band began to play a slow song and Rose swayed her head to the beat…the Doctor's hearts began to beat nervously. As she sang, her eyes kept flying to the Doctor to read his expression…he was watching and listening intently.

_"Know that you're sad, hurt in the past…got you believing love won't last. It's not hard to tell, you've lost all your faith. Don't blame us all for a fool's mistake._

Things they advise, I should let go. They're calling you ice, but I see you glow. You're making me crazy, what can I say…I'd do anything to take the pain away.

When you gonna realize that you're lonely. I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be. When you gonna realize I'm the remedy. Won't you give my love a try? You'll be safe with me. You'll be safe with me.

Something so strong could take on the world. I'm not just talking 'bout being your girl. The things I want us to do…get into me like I'm into you. Walking in the park, watching leaves fall. Lovers in the dark, counting every star. Finally when, your trust is in me, I'll give you my love real slow and tender. 

_When you gonna realize that you're lonely. I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be. When you gonna realize I'm the remedy. Won't you give my love a try? You'll be safe with me._

You're here in my arms and that's how I want it, boy. When the morning comes you'll know what I feel, is so real. 

_Dream of your smile, night after night…the one that you hide from the daylight. Stop all those tears, doubt in your mind. Leave all your fears way behind._

When you gonna realize that you're lonely. I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be. When you gonna realize I'm the remedy. Won't you give my love a try? You'll be safe with me. I know you're lonely. You'll be safe with me."

As the song ended, the lights on the stage went out and Rose walked off. The Doctor stood frozen for a second, as her words sunk in. He knew she was right. She was the only person that had brought him happiness in a long time and without her, he felt lost…it was time to tell her, but there was something he wanted to give her first. The Doctor ran backstage to find her, his hearts beating faster than he thought they ever had. He stopped at the top of the steps as he saw Rose standing there looking at him with a large smile. He returned her smile as he walked towards her, picking her up in his arms, and swinging her around. As he set her back down on the ground, he grabbed her face, pulled it towards him and kissed her more intensely than he had before. As she pulled away from him, she said, "So I guess it worked then!" "I guess it did." he said back. "Rose, you're right…there's something I need to say to you, but I want to give you something first. Will you come with me to the Tardis? It's not far." he said to Rose as he looked into her eyes. She nodded a yes to him, but couldn't remove the smile from her face. Rose looked to Martha who was standing near her backstage, "We'll be back in a bit." Martha smiled and nodded to Rose and the Doctor to go ahead. As Rose and the Doctor walked down the street and around the corner, it seemed both had never been happier. Rose knew what was about to happen is what she had been waiting so long for…the Doctor had returned to her and was about to tell her that he loved her. The Doctor, after having been so scared for so long, now couldn't contain his anticipation at the thought of finally, officially being with Rose. As they approached the Tardis, the Doctor felt as giddy as a schoolboy. They stopped in front of the Tardis and the Doctor turned to look Rose in the eyes, his hands holding hers, and kissed her again, "Wait here, I'll be right back." The Doctor ran into the Tardis and up to the console, removed a flooring grate from beneath him and pulled out a large wooden box. Out of the box, he pulled out a small blue velvet bag and emptied the contents into his hands to look at it. The Doctor was holding a necklace in his hand. At the end of a delicate gold chain, were two sapphire hearts as blue as the Tardis, surrounded in a thin frame of gold…each about the size of almonds. This necklace had once been a gift to his mother from his father and now it was his turn to pass it on. It was a symbol of his two Time-Lord hearts…and now they belonged to Rose.

As Rose waited for the Doctor outside the Tardis doors, bouncing on her heals with happiness, she realized they were still close enough to the stage to hear the next act beginning to go on. The next act was starting their first song with a drum intro and suddenly the smile fell from Rose's face. Drums. She couldn't focus on anything else, as the sound amplified in her ears…dum dum dum dum. All she could hear were the drums. The memories of her constant dreams hit her like a ton of bricks and she suddenly couldn't breathe. This couldn't be it; she thought…this can't be happening. She finally had him back…she can't lose him! Just then, the lights flickered on inside the console room and the Doctor froze in confusion. "What?" he yelled. He didn't understand what was happening...he hadn't touched anything and he definitely hadn't plugged the power source back in. The engines started up and without a touch from the Doctor, the lever flipped. The Doctor began hitting every button and flipping every switch he could to stop the Tardis from dematerializing, but it was almost as if someone else was in control of her. "Rose! Get in here now!" he yelled out to her. Rose ran up to the Tardis doors and began banging with both her fists as hard as she could…the door was locked. "I can't! It's locked!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. The Doctor ran as fast as he could to the doors, but no matter how hard he pulled, he was not able to open them. "Rose, I can't open the doors!" he yelled. Just then, the Doctor and Rose heard the familiar wooshing sound of the engine as the Tardis began to disappear. The Doctor banging his fists on the door, yelling for Rose. "Rose! Rose! No, no, no, no!" he yelled. "Doctor! No!" she yelled as the Tardis disappeared from her sight. Rose collapsed on the ground, sobbing into her hands. She was alone again.


	9. Don't Forget To Remember

The Doctor's hearts were shattered. He collapsed to his knees, banging his forehead against the door…tears running down both cheeks. The Doctor had lost Rose again…just as he thought his life was about to change forever…just as he thought he had finally been given his happy ending. It was taken away from him. Still clutching the necklace in his hand that he had never gotten the chance to give her, he turned around and threw it across the room in anger…watching it fall through the grating to the floor far below. His anger quickly turned into disbelief as he sat against the door, frozen. All he could think about was that this might have been his last chance with Rose and now he didn't think he would ever get another. After sitting there for what felt like forever, he heard a voice coming from the other side. "So Doctor…are you coming out anytime soon?" the voice called. It was Martha. Through all his anger, the Doctor hadn't notice that he had landed. He slowly stood up and reached his hand towards the door handle...it was no longer locked and confusion was now added to the list of emotions he was feeling. Why would the door open now so easily, when just a few minutes ago he wasn't even able to pry it open? The Doctor opened the door and Martha was standing on the other side, in the same clothes she had on the day he dropped her off. He didn't say a word, just looked at her stone-faced. "Oh my god, Doctor? What happened to you?!" she asked alarmed. The Doctor's eyes were beat red from tears, his hair messier than normal from his hands constantly running through it, and he had a look on his face that was more sad than she had ever seen him before…she knew something terrible had happened. The Doctor still couldn't speak…only turned away from her and walked towards the console, leaving the door open for her behind him. Martha became worried…she had never seen him like this before. With his hands tightly gripping the edge of the console, he asked her "How long have I been gone?" "What are you talking about, Doctor? You just left." she said to him. The Doctor spun around, "What do you mean I just left?" he asked. "You just left! The Tardis disappeared and then reappeared 5 seconds later…didn't even get to the front door!" she said. He leaned back against the console, running his hands over his face. Apparently, whatever or whoever had caused the Tardis to dematerialize from Rose's universe, had also caused it to land at the same time and location it had disappeared from in this universe. "Doctor, what happened?" Martha asked as she walked up to him. "I lost her again, Martha. I lost Rose." he said with utter heartbreak in his voice. "You found her?" Martha asked in shock. The Doctor couldn't say anything else…he didn't want too. He had been trying to hold back the tears from falling again in front of Martha, but now he had lost the battle. Silent tears began to fall down his cheeks and Martha's heart broke for him. "I'm so sorry." she said to him.

Martha slowly approached the Doctor and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" she asked him, but he didn't respond. "Talk to me, Doctor. What happened? How long have you been gone?" she asked again. Martha had never really known what had happened to Rose, but she knew he loved her…and lost her. "Days…I've been gone for days." he said with a pause. "I found her, Martha. I thought I was getting a second chance…and I lost her again. Five minutes ago I was holding her and now she's gone." he said. Martha didn't know what to say to him. She hadn't realized that he had truly just lost her moments ago…he hadn't yet processed all that had happened. "Somehow, someone else is controlling the Tardis and locked her out as it dematerialized. Someone took her away from me and they will pay for it!" he said in anger, which quickly turned to sorrow. "She warned me this would happen and I didn't want to believe her. This is my fault!" he said. "What do you mean she warned you?" she asked confused, but that was the end of the Doctor's story. The Doctor had shut himself down again...too stricken with grief. "So what now, Doctor?" Martha asked. "I don't know." is all he could say as he sat down on the captain's chair. He couldn't think of anything else, but he knew he'd rather be alone. As much as he liked Martha, he didn't feel like sharing what happened with her. "Martha, I'll be fine. Really…go see your family." the Doctor said. "Are you sure?" she asked, but he just nodded. "Ok don't leave, I won't be too long." she said before turning and heading back out the door.

Alone in the console room, he kept hearing Rose's voice in his head screaming for him as the Tardis disappeared from her and he wondered what she thought of him now. He had promised he wouldn't leave her again and he'd broken that promise. Rose had tried to warn him that something was going to happen and he brushed it off. Why would the Tardis warn her and not him? After all, it was his ship! "Voice Interface!" he stood up and screamed. "Voice Interface enabled." he heard in a soft feminine voice behind him. The Doctor spun around to see an image of Rose standing before him and he felt his anger welling up inside him. "What the hell happened?!" the Doctor yelled. "My systems have been tampered with." the Tardis replied. "I know that! I want to know _why_ I was taken from Rose! Who did this?" he yelled at her. "A further explanation of what has taken place would prevent future events from occurring." the Tardis told him. "What does that mean? Why have you been warning Rose and not me? Maybe I could have prevented this!" he said. "This could not have been prevented. I had appeared to Rose in her dreams to prepare her for your loss. She needs to stay hopeful for the future." the Tardis explained. "What future? asked the Doctor. "Foreknowledge is dangerous." the Tardis responded. "Argh! Is there a way to get back to her?" asked the Doctor, losing his patience. "The gap has been closed." said the image as it flickered and disappeared. "Don't you dare! I'm not done yet!" the Doctor yelled to the fading image of Rose, but the image was gone. With the final words of the Tardis, the Doctor had now lost all hope of seeing Rose again. Now that the gap had closed, he wouldn't even be able to project himself to say goodbye to her like the last time. There was no goodbye now. He took out Rose's album from his pocket and stared at her message to him on the front. It said forever. They're forever was gone. He brushed his thumb over her face on the album cover and a single tear fell from his eye. The Doctor took the cd out of the case and placed it into a cd player on the side of the console. He could hear the Tardis skipping through songs, before stopping on a song she had deemed appropriate. The Doctor stood in silence as he listened to Rose's voice.

_"What goes on in your mind? Don't say I'm the jealous kind. Think of all the promises we made now. You might find another girl living in your different world. Hoping that your memory won't fade now. What you gonna do when the miles start growing and you can't get with me? What you gonna do without me knowing? Please baby please._

_Don't forget to remember…when you leave my side I'll be thinking of you. Don't forget to remember…every day and night I'll be dreaming of you. I will be thinking of you. I will be dreaming of you._

_Got a love built to last. It's the future not the past. Giving me these doubts inside my mind now. Though I know the way I feel is one hundred percent real, I wonder can you stand the test of time now? What you gonna do when the smiles start flowing and you can't get with me? What you gonna do without me knowing? Please baby please._

_Don't forget to remember…when you leave my side I'll be thinking of you. Don't forget to remember…every day and night I'll be dreaming of you._

_I'm giving in to such a strange sensation. Missing you so tenderly. What's needed here is all your good vibrations. Please baby please, baby come back to me._

_Don't forget to remember…when you leave my side I'll be thinking of you. Don't forget to remember…every day and night I'll be dreaming of you."_

Another tear ran down the Doctor's face as the song ended and he thought of the pain he must have put Rose in again. Just as he turned off the cd, he heard the door open and saw Martha step inside. It was time for the Doctor to do what the Doctor does best…put on the brave face and move along. "Right then! Time to be off!" the Doctor said with his best fake smile as he flipped a switch. The sudden drastic change in his mood only caused more concern for Martha. "Doctor? Are you ok?" she asked. "Course I'm ok! Onwards and upwards!" he said. Martha stopped trying to press the issue. She wasn't one of the people that the Doctor had been too open with and especially not about Rose, but she could still see the pain in his eyes. She could still see the streaks on his face where tears had been. "So where to then? Or should I ask when to?" she asked. "Oh...how does 1969 sound? Care to see the moon landing?!" the Doctor asked. "Wait! 1969? Didn't that girl say we would get stuck in 1969? What was her name?" Martha asked alarmed. "Sally Sparrow…and yes she did. About time we see why!" he exclaimed. The Doctor was suddenly in the mood to get stuck somewhere…at least the adventure would get his mind off of other things. The engines started and they disappeared.


	10. Misfocusing

Rose knelt on the ground, sobbing and staring at the place where the Tardis once stood. She knew the Tardis had tried to warn her that this would happen, but that still didn't prepare her for just how hard it would be to see the Doctor leave her again. The only difference this time was that she knew this wouldn't be the last time she would see him. She was told she still had a future with the Doctor and as heartbroken as she was, she had something to hope for. That still didn't stop her from breaking down. Rose stood up, pulled out her cell phone and dialed the only person who she knew would understand right now. "Mickey? He's gone! The Doctor's gone." Rose sobbed to him. "What do you mean gone? Where'd he go?" he asked. "I don't know. The Tardis just vanished and it locked him inside." she said. "Oh my god! Are you ok, Rose?" he asked her. "No, I'm not ok. Can you come get me? Please?" Rose pleaded. "Course…I'll be right there." Rose told Mickey her location, then put her phone back into her pocket and sat on the ground against the wall, crying into her hands. Ten minutes later, Mickey pulled up in the alleyway. Rose ran and threw her arms around Mickey as soon as he stepped out of the car. Crying into his shoulder, she said "He's gone!" Mickey tried to comfort his friend, by rubbing her back as he let her cry on him. He couldn't imagine what Rose must be going through this time…she finally had him back and now she'd lost him again. "Rose, what happened?" he asked her calmly. Rose wiped her tears away and tried to tell Mickey what had happened. "He was going to tell me he loved me, Mickey. I know it, but he said he wanted to give me something first. So we left the show and walked over here to the Tardis. He was only inside for a few minutes and then the doors slammed shut and wouldn't let me in. The Doctor was yelling for me, but he couldn't get the doors open. I don't know what happened, but he didn't want to leave me. He told me…he promised me he wouldn't leave me. He was even going to stay here with me!" Mickey just held Rose and didn't know what to say, but he had been worried something like this would happen…that the Doctor would leave again and Rose would be worse off than she was before. "Let me take you home." he said as he helped Rose into the car. "I need to call Martha and tell her I'm not coming back. She'll be waiting for me…" Rose said. "Don't worry, I'll call her." Mickey said as he took out his phone and dialed. "Hi Martha, its Mickey…Rose's friend. Ya, something has happened and Rose won't be coming back to the show. No, she's fine, but the Doctor had to leave and she's pretty broken up. I'm just taking her home. Ok, I'll let her know. Bye." he said before hanging up. "Martha said she's really sorry and to call her if you need anything." he said to Rose. "Thanks, Mickey." Rose said in response, as they took off back towards the mansion.

Back at the mansion, Rose sat on the sofa flipping through television stations as she waited for Mickey, who was making them tea. They had been watching mindless tv for hours and he had been trying anything to get her mind off recent events and so far it had worked, until Rose changed the channel again. Rose froze on a station broadcasting entertainment news and her heart almost stopped. There on the screen was an image of her and the Doctor. "Mickey! Get in here!" she yelled. "What?! What is it?" he asked alarmed, as he ran into the room from the kitchen. "Look…" she said as she pointed to the image on the screen. "Where the hell did they get us at? I didn't see them anywhere!" she wondered. The image on the screen was of her and the Doctor sitting on the bench by the Thames, holding hands and staring into each other eyes. "He's only been here a few days…when was that taken?" Mickey asked. "Yesterday…we walked down to the Thames after rehearsal. There must have been a photographer hiding in a bush. Damnit!" Rose yelled, as a tear ran down her cheek out of frustration. The reporter on the television was speculating that the "mysterious man" in the image was a love interest and apparently, rumor had it, that he was the infamous doctor from her past that she had written so many songs about. Where the hell did they get that information from? Rose would make sure heads rolled if she ever found out who leaked that bit of information. Although she was upset that now she knew that image would be everywhere, it wasn't the fact that a photo of her and the Doctor was released that bothered her. She was only upset that it was released now that he was gone and she definitely was too fragile at the moment to make up a sob story for the press. Mickey turned off the television and sat down next to Rose on the sofa, "Forget about what they said, Rose. Just forget about that right now, ok?" he said to her, but the image had already reminded her that the Doctor was gone. "I don't care about that. It's just…I can't believe he's gone." Rose said tearfully. "Rose, I'm sorry to say this, but maybe…" he started, but was cut off. Rose already knew what he was thinking. "No don't…you're wrong. He wouldn't just leave me like that. Not again." Rose said. "How do you know, Rose?" asked Mickey. "I know what you're thinking, but he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't have left me the first time if he could help it and he wouldn't leave me now." she said. "How can you be so sure?" Mickey asked. "Remember all those dreams I've been having? Dreams about the Doctor coming? Well, last night I had another one and remembered everything. The Tardis appeared to me as the Voice Interface and warned me that the Doctor would be taken away from me by force of someone else. She said that he wouldn't know what is going on, but that I shouldn't give up hope cause I would see him again. She said that the Doctor didn't want to leave me and that we have a future together." she explained. "But Rose, how do you know that wasn't just a dream?" she questioned her. "The Tardis said that she was able to imprint a message in my head through a gap in the universe as a warning of what was coming. She told me it wasn't a dream…and I could tell by the look in the Doctor's eyes when I told him that he didn't think it was just a dream either." Rose said. "Wait, you told the Doctor about this? How come he didn't do anything then?" Mickey asked. "I don't think he knew what it meant yet. Besides, I didn't think it would happen so soon." she said. "Ok, so if it's not a dream, then what are we going to do?" Mickey asked. "I don't know, but I can't give up hope." "We'll figure something out then. In the meantime, why don't you go to bed? In the morning, we'll start trying to come up with a plan. Ok?" Mickey said. "Ya, guess you're right." Rose said as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Thanks, Mickey…for everything today. I really appreciate it." Rose said to him. "Anytime, Rose." he said with a smile, as she turned and headed upstairs for bed.

Rose lay in bed for hours, unable to fall asleep. How could she? There was a side of her bed that was a bit too empty and she couldn't think of anything else. This day seemed like a whirlwind and she hadn't yet processed all that had happened. In one day, she had come closer than ever to having a happy ending with the man she loved, lost him, and discovered that her story was now being broadcast all over Britain for the entertainment of the masses. Rose didn't know what to do, but it was times like this that made her miss her relative non-existent status…in that small little flat in her home universe that she shared with only her mum. Working in a shop, where no one knew who she was…at least she could live her life…boring as it was, it was easier. She wouldn't trade her time with the Doctor for anything in either world, but when he wasn't around she just wanted to be normal…and left alone. Life in this universe was anything but normal now…now that she was the long-lost famous daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler, turned pop star. Her entire life, although false as it was, was public knowledge now and her every action under public scrutiny. The images she saw on the television tonight were proof of that. A private moment between her and the Doctor was now all over for everyone to see and she had no idea how she would get away from it. She had never really wanted this life to begin with…her life had left in his blue box. This life had always been nothing more than a distraction, but the distraction wasn't working anymore. Rose felt betrayed and cheated. Not by the Doctor by any means, but by life in general…cheated out of the life and love that she always hoped for and betrayed by those around her who she felt just wanted to be close because she was famous. Mickey and her family were the only exceptions. At one point she had liked it when she and the Doctor would visit a distant civilization and they would have already heard of them…and tremble at their names. Traveling with the Doctor had made her love the adventure and sometimes being the hero, but now she just wanted to be…invisible. With all of these thoughts on her mind and the empty bed beside her, of course she wasn't able to sleep. So Rose did what she always did when she couldn't sleep…she took out her notebook and began to write.

_"If I was the last person to know how you cheated me, did you think I could let go of your betrayal easily? Oh no it went deep. I lost a lot of sleep thinking I had no one to turn to._

_Gotta stop the world misfocusing on me. Gotta stop the world misfocusing on me. How you ever gonna see clearly? Are you ever gonna know the real me? I gotta stop the world, I gotta stop the world, gotta stop the world misfocusing on me._

_I can't take all the misquotes and lies, barbed wire bouquets, but you…I never thought would stoop so low. I guess that goes to show what you just don't know can really hurt you so and I'm not sure who to trust anymore. _

_Gotta stop the world misfocusing on me. Gotta stop the world misfocusing on me. How you ever gonna see clearly? Are you ever gonna know the real me? I gotta stop the world, I gotta stop the world, gotta stop the world misfocusing on me._

_I can't deny it stresses me like no lover ever could. Makes me wonder why the world is such a jealous lover. Ask me what I have learned? You gotta play the fool to catch the wise, act the mute to hear the lies. What else and the rest. Coming home is always the best, but a smile can hide a deadly weapon and a friend you thought you could rely on. Don't you feel sorry for me?_

_Gotta stop the world misfocusing on me. Gotta stop the world misfocusing on me. How you ever gonna see clearly? Are you ever gonna know the real me? I gotta stop the world, I gotta stop the world, gotta stop the world misfocusing on me."_

Early the next morning, Rose woke and found that she had actually dozed off while writing…her pen and notepad still lying beside her. She didn't remember dreaming either. That was the first dreamless night she had in a long time now and it was actually unsettling…there was no Doctor, no Tardis talking to her anymore. Now that he was gone, there was nothing left to warn her about. Did that mean things were up to her now? Or was it possible that it just meant her time with the Doctor was finally over? She didn't want to think about it and just kept repeating to herself not to lose hope…things would work out, somehow. Despite all that, Rose was finding it extremely hard to be cheerful. She cleared her schedule of any meetings, interviews, or any other obligations today…she didn't want to go anywhere or talk to anyone…and she definitely didn't feel like having breakfast. Rose made her way downstairs to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She had the house to herself for the moment, as Mickey was still sleeping. He had started sleeping at the mansion again after the departure of the Doctor. Mickey didn't want Rose to have to be alone and she didn't want to be. Rose took her cup of tea outside and sat down on a bench facing the garden. She sat there trying to clear her head of the previous day's events, but it seemed like a useless feat. Instead she began to focus her thoughts on ways to get back to the Doctor. She didn't know when or how, but she was determined to find him again. No more would she sit around and mope, feeling sorry for herself and succumbing to the idea that she would have to live her life without him. No, she had been told she would see him again and she was going to make that happen somehow. Rose was trying to make a list in her head of all of the assets that she did have that might be of some help, but it was a short list – Mickey, Pete, and Torchwood. Torchwood would definitely be of some help, but no matter what, they still had the problem of the universe being sealed and that was their biggest challenge…breaking through without destroying everything.

As Rose sat in the garden, lost in thought, she heard footsteps approaching behind her. Then she felt someone sit down on the bench next to her. "Whatcha thinking about?" Mickey asked her. "I didn't dream last night Mickey." Rose said. "Isn't that good? You can finally get some sleep for a change." Mickey said. "I thought it would be, but now that I know what the dreams meant…I don't know where to go from here. The Tardis isn't speaking to me anymore." she responded, but Mickey didn't know how to respond. "I need to find him Mickey. I'm not giving up this time." she said. "But how Rose?" he asked. With a sigh, she responded, "I don't know. If we could find a way to cross over to our original universe…" she began, but stopped suddenly. Her eyes grew wide and she froze…she could almost see the light bulb turning on above her head, but Mickey hadn't noticed. "Rose, the gap between universes has been closed…remember? Torchwood has been tracking it. There's no way to get back." Mickey said. "That's it!" Rose yelled, "I've got it Mickey!" "What?" Mickey asked, confused. "I _am_ going to get back to him somehow! I have an idea, but I'll need Torchwood's help. Mickey, call your team and tell them to meet us at Torchwood. I'll call my dad and tell him what's going on…we'll need his help when he and mum get home." Rose said decidedly, as she jumped up to a stand. "What idea? What are you talking about?" Mickey asked, confused. "We need to figure out how to build some type of machine that will send me back to our original universe…something powerful enough to shoot me across dimensions. You and dad made those devices last time that could jump between universes. We can do it again, I know it!" Rose said. "Rose, are you sure this is going to work? Those devices only worked because there was already a hole in the universe. We don't know if it will work again." said Mickey. "The Tardis told me that this wouldn't be the last time I would see him. I have a future with the Doctor, Mickey…I know it. I'm not sitting around waiting for him to find me again…I'm going to find him! So let's get to work…I don't want to waste any more time!" Rose told him, before taking out her cellphone and dialing, "Hi, Dad? Listen, I've got something tell you and I'm going to need your help."


	11. Makin' My Way

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Been busy...you know! Anyway, these next few chapters are going to jump forward in time a bit...didn't see the need to rewrite the whole episodes since I know we've all seen them. Enjoy! **

It had been almost a year since they had started building the dimension cannon and Rose had spent many of her days and nights at Torchwood trying to get it to start. They had been monitoring the barrier between universes and it wasn't until they had noticed a crack forming in the barrier that the cannon had started to work. When the dimension cannon suddenly turned on, Rose knew what that meant. She knew, based on what she had previously learned from the Doctor that travel between worlds would only be possible if the walls of the universe began breaking down. Knowing how great a danger this was to all universes, she had hoped there would be another way, but Rose had been running out of ideas. The night that the cannon finally turned on, Mickey had been standing on the balcony of Pete's office, taking a break and staring at the stars, when he began to notice that some of them started to disappear. The longer he stared, the more stars disappear. Frantic, he ran inside to let the others know what was going on, "Rose! Pete! The stars are going out!" "What?! What do you mean the stars are going out?!" they asked as the both ran back outside after Mickey. "Oh my god! The stars are going out!" yelled Rose as she looked up at the dark sky. As the three of them stood there, one by one, more stars began to disappear from the sky. "I've never seen the sky so dark! It's like the stars have vanished!" Pete said stunned. "What is going on?!" yelled Rose. "You don't think this has something to do with the dimension cannon?" asked Mickey. "If that thing is starting to work now, then that means the walls of the universe are collapsing…and now the stars are dying. This can't be a coincidence…something is causing this! We need to find the Doctor before this universe falls apart! " Rose exclaimed. "Ya, I think you're right." Pete said before he turned and ran back inside. "Alright team, we need to find the Doctor and we are running out of time! Do what you need to in order to get it ready to go asap!" yelled Pete, then he turned to Rose. "Rose, there are a few tests we need to run first. It won't be ready till the morning. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Pete said to her. "Dad, you know I can't sleep…I'd rather say here and help." Rose told him. "You need to rest." Pete stated. "Alright, I'll head home, but call me as soon as it's ready! I'm not wasting any more time!" Rose responded, as she turned and walked out of the room.

With the darkness spreading through the sky, Rose was determined now more than ever to get back to the Doctor and sitting at home was making Rose more and more anxious. She was too much like the Doctor now…she couldn't just sit there and do nothing…it was driving her mad. Rose needed to get her mind off of that machine if she was going to calm down at all. She had only been home for a few hours when she decided to lock herself in the music room with her notebook and guitar. Writing had always helped her to see things more clearly, but this past year, it had not been working so well. Rose had been neglecting her music and fans, but it seemed this had just caused her to become even more popular. The media was now calling her the British Britney Spears and she didn't know whether to be happy about that or insulted. Despite her growing musical success, her only goal now was finding the Doctor again and as usual, everything else was just a distraction. This time, however, it was an unwelcome distraction. She had been told by the Tardis herself that she did indeed have a future with the Doctor, but now it was no longer about her longing to see him again…it was about the fate of the universe and sitting at home doing nothing was the last place she wanted to be. In this time of stress, Rose decided to turn to the one thing that had gotten her through many sleepless nights the past couple of years…writing music. In an attempt to focus her mind, she picked up her guitar, sat her notebook in front of her, and began to write.

_"Been on the losing side…this time I'll turn the tide. This time I won't give up. This time I'm in control. I want the whole world to know…ain't nothing to slow me down this time. This weird faith is on my side and I've giving all I've got. Count every step straight to the top_

_And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it. And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine. I'm on my way, I've got a plan. I'm making my way any way that I can._

_So many times I've played in someone else's game. This time the game is changed…this time I make the rules. I won't be nobody's fool…ain't no one can hold me down this time. This one's gonna be mine. There's a brand new strength I've found…ain't looking back, ain't backing up._

_And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it. And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine. I'm on my way, I've got a plan. I'm making my way any way that I can._

_This time around, I'll stand my ground. I'll live my dream…I realize the power lays deep in me. Nothing's gonna stop me this time. I'm on my way._

_Been on the losing side…this time I'll turn the tide. This time I won't give up. This time I'm in control. I want the whole world to know…ain't nothing to slow me down this time. This weird faith is on my side and I've giving all I've got. Count every step straight to the top_

_And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it. And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine. I'm on my way, I've got a plan. I'm making my way any way that I can."_

Rose had fallen asleep on the couch in the music room with her guitar on her lap and woke to her mum knocking at the door to announce breakfast was ready. However, Rose never had the chance to eat any breakfast. On her walk to the kitchen, Rose froze at the sudden ringing coming from her phone. It was Pete calling and apparently he hadn't come home last night…he had stayed at Torchwood to get the dimension cannon ready. "Dad, is it ready?" she asked as soon as she answered the phone. "Ya, we're ready, but things are worse than we thought. How soon can you get down here?" he asked her. "I can be there in 15 minutes. What's going on?" she asked. "I'll explain when you get here…just hurry." said Pete. "Alright dad, on my way!" Rose said as she hung up the phone. She ran into the kitchen where her mum and Tony were already sitting at the table. "Mum!" she yelled as she bolted into the room. "What's wrong, sweetheart?!" Jackie asked, alarmed. "Dad said the cannon is ready to go, but there's problems. I've got to get over to Torchwood now!" Rose yelled. "Wait, what about breakfast?" Jackie asked. "Not now, mum! I've got to go!" Rose huffed. "Well, you can't go in your pj's sweetheart!" Jackie said to Rose, who looked down and realized what she was wearing…a white t-shirt, pink sweatpants and no shoes. "Ugh! Alright…I'll be right back." Rose sighed as she ran upstairs to change. "I'm gonna let the nanny know she'll need to look after Tony…I'm coming with you!" Jackie yelled after Rose as she ran out of the room. Five minutes later, Rose came barreling down the stairs wearing black jeans, a pink top underneath her short Tardis blue leather jacket and black boots…Jackie already waiting by the door. "Alright, let's go then!" Rose yelled on her way out the door.

As Rose and Jackie reached Torchwood, Rose couldn't run through the building fast enough. When she reached the room where the dimension cannon was held, Jackie trailing behind her, she saw her team was already hard at work…Mickey right in the middle. "Alright guys, what've you got?" she asked as she rushed into the room. "Good, you're here!" said Pete as he walked over to Jackie to give her a kiss. "So dad, what's going on?" Rose asked. "Well, now that the breach is open, we're able to monitor multiple other dimensions as well as measure timelines, but there's something very wrong." Pete said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well it looks like ours isn't the only universe in trouble," he said, "Multiple other dimensions are collapsing as well…it's not just ours. Even the void between the dimensions is dead…I didn't know that was possible. And the stars…stars are dying across all parallel worlds!" Pete explained. "Something is destroying everything! If we don't find the Doctor soon, the whole of reality will be destroyed!" Rose yelled. "That's not all…" Mickey told them, reluctant to say anything else. "The cannon measures people's timelines as well…something's not right. This is the Doctor's timeline and it looks like this is someone traveling with him," Mickey said pointing to a second person, "but see here, they skew off…" "It looks like they have two sets of timelines…" Pete said, confused, "but how can they have two sets of timelines?" "Exactly! They do have two sets of timelines!" Mickey exclaimed. "How is that possible?" asked Rose. "I don't know, but they all seem to converge on her." said Mickey. "What?" asked Rose. "All timelines stem from this point here…must be when she joined the Doctor…but it looks as though that's when the timelines were skewed. From that point on, there are two sets of timelines…almost like another parallel world." explained Mickey. "So that would make this woman very important then! Who is she?" asked Rose. "Donna Noble." said Mickey. "Right then! Let's get over there and figure out what's going on!" Rose said finally. "Hold on!" yelled Jackie. "Is she going to be safe?" she asked. "Mum, I'll be fine!" said Rose. "You don't know that! What if something happens to you?!" Jackie yelled again. "Mum, it'll be alright. I've got to do this." said Rose. Jackie started to cry as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug, scared to let her go…scared that she might not see her again.

"Jacks…you have to let her go. We're running out of time." Pete said gently to his wife. Rose pulled out of the hug and turned to her dad, "So, does it work like we said?" Rose asked him, as she began to walk towards the device. In the middle of the room, was a large platform surrounded by a large circle taller than herself. "Yup! You'll stand on the platform and when we hit the switch, the cannon will activate and all you have to do is walk through. We've given your phone a bit of a boost, so as long as you have your phone on you, we'll be able to track you. If you need to come back just phone us and as long as the breach is still open, we'll be able to pull you back." Pete explained. "What if I land in the wrong place or something?" Rose asked. "We've taken care of that too. Once you're over there, just call us and we'll be able to lock on to you and move you to any point in time you need." Pete said. "Right then…let's turn it on!" said Rose. "Wait, you haven't told us what you're going to do when you get there. How are you going to find the Doctor?" Mickey asked. "What's the best place to start?" Rose asked, already knowing the answer. "Torchwood, but it was destroyed during Canary Wharf." said Mickey. "Not Torchwood…" said Rose, but Mickey was confused. "UNIT! I'll just get in touch with UNIT…they found him before, they'll find him again. Now let's get this thing on!" she said. "Alright, you ready?" asked Pete. Rose just nodded nervously. "Ok." he said as he pressed a button. Rose flinched as she heard a loud noise coming from the platform behind her. The room flashed with bright blue light and what Rose could only describe as a wormhole, appeared in the middle of the large circle. "Wait!" yelled Jackie as she ran towards Rose and pulled her into another big hug. "I love you!" she said. "I love you too, mum!" Rose responded. Pete and Mickey walked up right behind Jackie to say their potential goodbyes. Rose pulled away from her mother and gave both her dad and Mickey and hug. She couldn't say goodbye. It was too hard…just told each of them how much she loved them before turning to step onto the platform. As Rose got ready to step into the dimension cannon, she turned to wave one final time to her family…and her eyes began to well with tears. She tried not to think about this moment for so long, knowing how difficult it would be…Rose hated goodbyes. She learned that from the Doctor too. Rose stepped into the blue light and disappeared…off to find her Doctor and Donna Noble.

**Just to refresh your memories, the next part of the story in Rose's timeline would be the episode "Partners in Crime" when Donna sees Rose as she runs off with the Doctor. However, since Rose is able to jump through time thanks to Torchwood and the dimension cannon, she will next jump to the episode "Turn Left", where she finds the Doctor has died and enlists the help of UNIT. You all know how those play out! Probably didn't need that explanation, but thought I'd include it anyway! :)**


	12. Honey To The Bee

The Doctor had hoped he would never be standing here again...standing on the shores of Bad Wolf Bay saying goodbye to the woman he loves. During the past year since the Doctor had been taken from Rose again, he never thought it possible that we would ever get another chance with her. His life with Rose was gone now. The Master had stolen his happy ending and now the walls were closed. The Doctor had finally begun to accept that. That is…until he saw her standing in front of him again…the Doctor and Rose running towards each other like two lost lovers in an old movie. Now he was leaving her of his own free will and so many things that had happened in that year started to flood his mind…now he couldn't think of anything else but how he had gotten here.

_Flashback_

After the Doctor and Martha had returned from being stuck in 1969, they once again found themselves trapped at the end of the universe with a Captain named Jack that could never die and an old foe named the Master that was bent on not only making the Doctor's life hell, but taking the rest of humanity with him. The Master had stolen the Tardis to travel back to present day London and used it to not only become Prime Minister, but also to create a paradox that would destroy the world. Of course they had been able to stop him, but now after all of the horrible things that the Master had done, the only thing the Doctor could think about was what he had done to Rose. The Doctor knew something was connected when he noticed the drumming all around him. Everywhere he looked, people were drumming their fingers when the Master's name was brought up. Rose had warned him that he would be taken from her when she heard the drums, but wasn't able to figure out how it was all connected yet. It was the first conversation he had with the Master that helped him to begin to connect the pieces. "The drumming…can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never, ever stops…inside my head. The drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming." said the Master. The Doctor froze at the Master's words. Drumming. Was this the same drumming that Rose was warned about and how was the Master hearing them? Panic was starting to set in…how was the Master connected to Rose? "I can help you. Please, let me help." said the Doctor. "It's everywhere…listen, listen, listen. Dum, dum, dum, dum. Here come the drums…here come the drums. You're precious Rose heard them too, Doctor. Dum, dum, dum, dum." responded the Master. Now the Doctor was seething was anger as he had finally figured it out. The Master wasn't just connected to Rose, but he was the one she had warned him about…he was the one that took the Doctor away from her. He knew she was hearing drums...he had to be the person causing them. "What have you done? What have you done with Rose? Tell me…how have you done this?" yelled the Doctor into the phone, but the Master wasn't ready to give away his secret just yet and it was a year before the Doctor knew any more…a year that never was.

It was in the middle of the night, the night before the Doctor defeated the Master, that the Master had revealed why he had taken Rose away…and his reason wasn't as complex as he thought, which is what upset the Doctor the most. The Doctor was now a prisoner of the Master…his body clock had been accelerated to match his age and he had been living in a small bird cage as a pet. The Master had come sauntering into the room in his night robe to brag to him that they had captured Martha Jones and in what the Master thought was his moment of glory, he finally decided to tell the Doctor what he had done with Rose. "What did you do to Rose?" asked the Doctor in what was now a quiet, old and weak voice. "Oh, Doctor…I couldn't very well have you happy, now could I? I mean, what fun is that for me?" gloated the Master. "What did you do to Rose?!" yelled the Doctor as best he could. "Well, you've seen my little paradox machine? I simply used it to track your timelines and discovered that if I had let you stay with your precious Rose in that other universe, you two would indeed have lived happily ever after. I couldn't have that, now could I?" the Master said with a smile as he gave the Doctor cage a tap. "So you took me from her on purpose…for what? Revenge?" the Doctor asked. "Not just revenge, Doctor…for fun! After I turned the Tardis into a paradox machine, I was able to use it to break through the wall between universes and take over control of the Tardis in her past. Just think…the future Tardis, manipulating the past Tardis! It was brilliant, if I do say so myself. I simply made sure that Rose would not be on board when it happened!" he answered. "So you pulled the Tardis back into this universe, just so I wouldn't be happy?" asked the Doctor, who was now in an angry shock. "Well, if you're going to make it sound so…sinister! Then yes! If you were happy with her, then you wouldn't be here with me right now…would you?" he said with a large smile. "And how did you get into her dreams?" asked the Doctor. "Oh, well I must admit…that wasn't my doing. Your bloody machine seems to have a soft spot for one Miss Rose Tyler and decided to warn her. But! It couldn't have worked out better if it had been my idea! When I discovered that she was hearing the drums too, well, I just…laughed like a little girl! It was perfect!" the Master said with a laugh as he spun around in place. "How…" he began, but the Doctor was cut off. "No, no more talking! You must get some rest, Doctor. You're looking old!" the Master said with another laugh as he turned and walked out of the room. The fact that the Master had ripped him from Rose merely for fun, to see him suffer, was what angered the Doctor the most. Thinking back now to this revelation from his old foe, his heart ached again. If the Master hadn't ruined his happy ending, he would be the one kissing Rose on this beach right now…he would be the one spending the rest of Rose's life with her…not his duplicate.

It was after these events, that Martha had decided to leave him…and he knew it was best for her. He was now back to traveling on his own, which left him to the quiet of a silent Tardis and it was almost too much for him to bear. While he was left by himself, the Doctor had a tendency to do things that weren't necessarily smart, but he wasn't interested in changing that right now. He only wanted to mope in his loneliness and misery and as it seemed, the Tardis was just as miserable without Rose. The Doctor had now always kept her cd in the Tardis console and when he was feeling particularly sad, the Tardis would play her music for him. Although it made him very sad to be reminded of her again, hearing her voice made some of the pain go away temporarily. It was one particular night when the Doctor couldn't sleep, as usual, and had decided to get out of bed and tinker in the console room. He was standing in front of the monitor checking some readings from the Tardis, when it must have picked up on the Doctor's mood. He was shocked at what the Tardis began to play instead of music…a video of Rose that he didn't know he had. The Doctor reached into his pocket and took out the album case with her face on it that he always carried with him, and saw in the bottom right corner the words 'Enhanced CD'. He was stunned…all the time he had Rose's album and he never knew there was a video on the cd. The Doctor stood there and stared at the image of Rose that was now before him…he was mesmerized by her face…until he gasped at the sound of her voice. There she was on the screen alone, sitting on a stool in the middle of what looked like a music studio. The Doctor flipped a switch next to the monitor and the video of Rose instantly projected itself in three dimensions into the console room…as if she were now actually sitting in front of the Doctor inside the Tardis. He fell back onto the captain's chair to watch her, a sad smile on his face and a tear running down his cheek. "Hello everyone!" she said with a large smile and a wave at the camera. "I just wanted to say thank you so much for buying my album and here just for you, I would like to play a special acoustic version of a song off this album, "Honey To The Bee". I hope you like it!" said Rose on the screen as she looked down at the strings of the guitar sitting on her lap and began to play.

_"I've been missing you, I should be kissing you. Honey to the bee that's you for me. I wouldn't tell a lie, got a love I can't deny. Honey to the bee that's you for me…honey to the bee that's you for me. Honey to the bee…_

_I close my eye and I see you clear, it feels like you're lying here. All things I want to say come and go, easy as the breeze the words just flow. I float on air as light as any feather, your love so sweet like an open flower. I'm dizzy from the time we spend together. I need that honey drip every hour._

_I'm thinking about your sugar lips, got a feeling for you now that's so strong. I'm dreaming of the candy in your fingertips, baby don't stay away from me too long._

_I've been missing you, I should be kissing you. Honey to the bee that's you for me. I wouldn't tell a lie, got a love I can't deny. Honey to the bee that's you for me…honey to the bee that's you for me. Honey to the bee…_

_You make me smile though you're far away, I hear your voice like it was yesterday. All the things you do, they make me feel so fine. I wanna tell the world about a love that's mine. These wings to fly are gonna last forever, cos one by one my dreams come true and I touch the sky whenever we're together. I can't believe the joy I get with you._

_I'm thinking about your sugar lips, got a feeling for you now that's so strong. I'm dreaming of the candy in your fingertips, baby don't stay away from me too long._

_I've been missing you, I should be kissing you. Honey to the bee that's you for me. I wouldn't tell a lie, got a love I can't deny. Honey to the bee that's you for me."_

After the image of Rose disappeared, the Doctor sat there thinking only of how much he desperately missed her and decided that it was time for another distraction. The Doctor went back to the console and entered in the coordinates for London again…there were always aliens there and he was bound to run into at least one and as luck would have it, he did. The Doctor came across a company called Adipose Industries that was turning human fat into baby aliens, which ultimately led him back to Donna Noble. Little did he know that it was Donna that would lead him back to Rose. After hearing the story from Donna of the blond girl that she had met in her parallel world, the Doctor was momentarily frozen with shock at the impossible…was Rose really crossing dimensions? Did that mean that she was going to come back to him? The thought of seeing her again filled him with happiness that he didn't think was possible to feel anymore. He thought he was getting another chance and when he finally set eyes on his beautiful Rose standing at the other end of the street, he began running toward her faster than he thought he ever could. He finally had his Rose back, but there was a twist he didn't see coming…his human clone.

After they had saved the universe from the reality bomb and returned the earth to its rightful place, the human Doctor pulled the other Doctor aside in the Tardis. They both already knew what was going to happen once this was over…only one of them could get their happy ending with Rose and it was the human Doctor that was getting left behind. With a large sigh, the human Doctor started at his counterpart, "We both know what's going to happen." "I suppose your right. Are you sure you're ok with this?" asked the Doctor. "Are you sure _you're_ ok with this?" retorted the human Doctor. "Please, just take care of her. Don't lose her again." the Doctor said to his clone. "Never." the human Doctor responded. "Oh, one more thing," said the Doctor as he pulled out a small blue velvet bag from his pocket, "give her this." The human Doctor took the bag and poured the necklace into his hand, "I thought we lost this. We saw it fall underneath the grating…" he said. "Ya, a few moments ago, I looked on the console and there it was. I guess the Tardis kept it safe for us." the Doctor said with a sad smile. The human Doctor looked down at the necklace with a smile, "I will give it to her, thanks." The Doctor simply nodded to his counterpart, his eyes full of pain. There was really nothing else to say. They were ultimately the same man…they knew exactly what the other was thinking. However, from this moment on, they would be leading very different lives. The human Doctor turned and walked back to the large group celebrating in the center of the console room. The Doctor watched from the side as he saw the human Doctor pull Rose into a tight hug and a single tear rolled down his cheek…he hoped he was making the right decision.

_Present Day_

Now here he is, in the one place the Doctor hoped to never be again…standing on Bad Wolf Bay. The Doctor's hearts were shattered into a million pieces as he stood there trying to convince his Rose that it was best she stay behind with the human Doctor and seeing the hurt in her eyes was killing him. "But it's still not right. Cause the Doctor's…still you." she said. "And I'm him." said the Doctor looking at his human self. "Alright, both of you…answer me this. When I last stood on this beach…on the worst day of my life…what was the last thing you said to me?" she said, looking directly at the Doctor. "I said 'Rose Tyler'." he responded. "Ya, and how was that sentence going to end?" she asked him. He just wanted to pull her to him and tell her how much he loved her, but he knew now…it would just hurt too much. Now that he was losing her forever, he felt defeated…there was no point. "Does it need saying?" he asked her. "And you Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" she asked, turning to the human Doctor. The Doctor watched as the human Doctor leaned forward and whispered into her ear and new knew exactly what he was saying. "Rose Tyler, I love you." the human Doctor whispered to Rose. She grabbed him by the jacket collar, pulled him towards her and kissed him…enveloping him in her arms and she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He could no longer watch…watch as his happiness slipped away from him. Yes, it was still him, but he wouldn't be the one growing old with her. He hoped that Rose would be very happy with him and would one day see just exactly what he was giving her…hoped that she would see that he wasn't breaking his promise. He promised he would never leave her and now part of him wasn't. At one point in time, he had been willing to give up his entire universe to stay with her in hers, but he had to face it that he just wasn't meant be happy. He knew that his human counterpart would be able to give her the life she deserved…the one adventure he could never have. He would be able to love Rose and grow old with her, give her a family, and be with her for not just the rest of her life, but for the rest of his. It was at this moment that it seemed as if his life was flashing before his eyes. In a way, it was. Rose was his life and now he was leaving her behind with another man. All of the happy moments they would have had flashed in his mind and he felt a lump form in his throat. Knowing that he didn't have the strength in him to say goodbye to Rose again…he turned silently and walked back to the Tardis with Donna, not able to look back, leaving his Rose on the beach kissing her human Doctor.


	13. Promises

**Fair warning...this one's pretty long! Hope you enjoy!**

As Rose stood on the beach watching the Tardis disappear for the final time, she felt the hand of the human Doctor grab hers and her heart sank as she turned to look at him. She looked into his eyes and another tear fell down her cheek. She wasn't upset at the man she was looking at, but rather reminded of the man that had left her. It was hard to look at him without thinking of her Doctor…but he wasn't her Doctor anymore. He had left her and she couldn't understand why. Rose kept playing out the entire scene in her head, trying to figure out what she would do now. At first, Rose didn't understand how the Doctor expected her to accept him as the same man. She only saw him as a copy, but when he whispered in her ear the words that her Doctor had never been able to, her mind had changed. She knew that the Doctor loved her, but deep down she had always worried that maybe he would never fully be able to return those feelings…he had lost too much and the idea of watching the person you love wither and die was too hard for him to deal with. She knew that's why he didn't say goodbye when he left her…the Doctor didn't like to say goodbye. When the human Doctor leaned close to her ear and whispered that he loved her, she knew that he would be able to give her what the Doctor always feared he wouldn't. He was still not the original Doctor, but he was the Doctor and she knew that. She loved him. Right now, none of that seemed to matter. She couldn't look in his eyes without being reminded that there was a version of him out there somewhere that had decided to leave her behind…and she was heartbroken. At that moment, it didn't seem to matter that she had him there with her…the Doctor had left her of his own will and now she was left trying to figure out how to get over that.

The Doctor stood there, holding her hand and staring into the eyes of the woman he loved. As he raised his free hand to her face to wipe away her tears, he couldn't help but wonder if it was him that she was crying over. He loved her with all of his single heart, but he feared that she wouldn't be able to accept him as the Doctor. Staying with Rose in this universe was not something that he had to think about. For him, there was no other option. Both he and his Time-Lord counterpart knew that if they ever had the chance to have the one adventure he knew he would never be able to, then there was no one else and nowhere else he wanted to be then where ever Rose was. He had always feared a life without Rose and he knew that he would want her in his life even if she didn't love him anymore…he could be a friend and would always be there for her no matter what. However, it still broke his heart to look into her eyes and see the pain that he knew he was causing. The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small blue velvet bag that the other Doctor had given him. Whether she loved him or not, his heart and the Time-Lords hearts were hers and this belonged to her. "Rose?" he said as he looked down at his hands and opened the bag. "There is something I still want to give you. I had meant to give you this before, but I never got the chance." he said as he looked up into her eyes. Rose gasped as she saw him remove the necklace from the bag and it was beautiful. As he held the necklace in his hand, he explained to Rose it's meaning, "This necklace had belonged to my mother…it was a gift to her from my father and I would like you to have it. It's meant to symbolize the two hearts of a Time-Lord and although I only have one heart now…all three of my hearts have always been yours." Rose's hand shot to cover her mouth as she sobbed at the gift. "The other Doctor wanted to make sure that I was able to give this to you. It's a gift from the both of us. I know you're hurting now, but we both love you so much and I can't imagine my life now without you." Rose nodded as she sobbed and took the necklace from his hand and stared at it. She couldn't believe that this was the gift that the Doctor had meant to give her before he was taken away. The Doctor stood there, wondering whether she would accept it or not…or would it upset her too much. She looked up into his eyes and saw so much worry and sadness. Holding the necklace in her hands, Rose leaned forward and kissed him in thank you for the incredible gift. "May I?" asked the Doctor after he pulled out of the kiss and gestured to the necklace Rose was now holding. She nodded to him and the Doctor took the necklace from her hand and hung it around her neck. He couldn't help but smile at her. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, as he stood there with his arms wrapped tightly around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

While the Doctor and Rose stood there in each other arms, Jackie had walked off into the distance to give them privacy and call Pete for a ride home. After it looked as though Rose and the Doctor were ready to pull away from each other, Jackie gingerly approached the couple. "Your father will be here in a few hours to pick us up with the zeppelin." said Jackie. Rose only nodded. "Thank you, Jackie." replied the Doctor and Jackie smiled at him in return. A smile from Jackie was definitely not normal, but she knew they all had been through a lot and now looking at her heartbroken daughter, she knew it was not the time to lay into the Doctor. After all, it wasn't him that left. "Sweetheart, it's going to be a while…maybe we should rest for a bit." Jackie said to Rose. Rose nodded again and she let the Doctor and her mum lead her to a group of rocks at the back of the beach to sit on. The hours that passed as they sat in wait for Pete were spent in silence…at least for Rose. She was still in shock over all that had happened and wasn't in the mood to talk about it yet. The Doctor and Jackie, however, could not keep quiet and were actually having a civil conversation. As upset as she was, it was amusing Rose to hear her mum questioning the Doctor over his odd quirks and him doing the same. After Pete had arrived to take them home, Jackie and Pete left the Doctor and Rose alone in their own part of the zeppelin to give them some privacy, but Rose still wasn't speaking. The next few hours during the ride home, were once again spent in silence with Rose's head resting on the Doctor's shoulder and his head resting on hers. The Doctor held her hand and stared down at them, deep in thought. She hadn't left his side since the Tardis had disappeared and although he knew she was heartbroken, he still couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Not only had the other Doctor left her behind, but she had lost Mickey as well and the Doctor knew how important of a person he was in her life. Women in general, not just the human ones, had always been a bit of a puzzle to him and he hoped that if he knew what Rose was thinking about, then maybe he could help her through her pain. That wasn't possible and when she was ready to talk to him, he would be there. Still, with every passing second they spent in silence, the Doctor was starting to doubt more and more Rose's love and acceptance of his new half-human form.

When they returned home to their mansion and walked through the door, Rose couldn't look at the Doctor. "Rose? Are you ok?" he asked her. "Ya…I uh…I just want to go to bed." she said as she turned away from him to walk upstairs to her room. Not know whether she wanted him to follow her or not, he asked "Do you want me to come with?" Rose looked almost startled at the question, "Oh, uh…no, it's ok. I'll be alright." she said as she stopped to look at him briefly before continuing upstairs. She needed some time away from his face to process what had happened earlier that day…all that she had lost and she couldn't do that while looking at a face that looked the same as his. As the Doctor watched Rose walk away his heart began to break, knowing that she couldn't be around him. He stood there in the foyer staring after her, as he felt the hand of Jackie on his shoulder. "Come on, Doctor. She'll be ok…she just needs some time." Jackie said to him. Leading him into the kitchen, Jackie made them some tea before her and Pete headed off to bed themselves. It was dark outside by the time they had gotten home and everyone was exhausted by everything they had gone through, but the Doctor still wasn't in the mood to try and sleep. He walked into the music room and sat his tea down on the side table next to the sofa and looked around at the room. Thinking of all of the happy moments he had in this room with Rose when he was in this world the last time, he sighed wondering if he would have memories that happy with her again…if it would be the same it was…back when he had promised her he would never leave. Even though he had come back and was there in her world now, the other Doctor had still broken a promise and left her. He knew it was for a good reason and that it was killing the other Doctor to leave her, but he also knew that Rose wasn't ready to see it that way. His mind kept wandering back to the same question that had been haunting his mind since he had decided to stay with her…would she love him?

In her room alone, Rose wasn't in the mood to go to sleep either. She knew what she would dream about and she wanted to avoid it at all costs. Yes, she was upset over the Doctor, but she had also lost the one person that had helped her through these last couple of years the most. Mickey had decided to go back to their original universe and she was shattered that he was gone. He had been her first real love and best friend and the only person that understood what she was going through since she had been trapped in this world. She had also been his rock this past year after his grandmother had passed away, only a few months after the Doctor had left. Rose always loved him and knew he had to get on with his life, but she didn't know what she would do without him. He had spent that whole year helping her try to get back to the Doctor…what other ex-boyfriend would do that for someone that used to be his? Even though things didn't turn out as she had hoped and even though she did have the Doctor now, things weren't the same. Rose laid down on her bed, curled up in a ball and listened to _Moonlight Sonata_ on her stereo…the song that she had discovered the Doctor playing on the piano before he left. She stayed there crying into her pillow and thinking of all that she had lost that day…forgetting about the things she had actually gained. Her mind went back to the Doctor she had left downstairs and began to wonder how happy he would be with her in this domestic life…no traveling, no Tardis. Would he blame her once he began to miss the life he was used to? She had been so consumed by her sadness that she had forgotten what the Doctor had lost. Maybe he would figure out one day that she wasn't enough for him and leave. As Rose laid there with all of the thoughts running through her head, she cried herself to sleep. She had woken herself a few hours later because of the dream she had been having that was replaying the day's events over in her mind. When she woke, she was actually surprised to see that she was alone in bed. Even though she had been used to sleeping alone this past year, she actually expected the Doctor to join her at some point during the night. Looking at her alarm clock, she saw that it was 2 am and set off down the hall to find him. Thinking that he too might have been too upset to be near her, she checked the guest room expecting to see him sleeping in there. When she saw it was empty, she decided to walk downstairs and see if he was sleeping on the couch. As she descended down the stairs, she stopped as she heard the piano being played in the music room and knew that it was him.

As Rose walked closer to the music room, she froze in the hallway and her heart broke. She recognized the song that he was playing and tears began to form in her eyes. The song he was playing was Bonnie Raitt's _I Can't Make You Love Me_. As she ran through the lyrics to the song in her head, she finally realized that she wasn't the only one in pain…and she had been causing his. It had suddenly hit her when she understood the words to the song, that the Doctor must have been just as worried about her loving him as she was about him loving her. He stood on the beach with her when she told the other Doctor "but he's not you," and she felt horrible. Rose hadn't thought of what those words might have done to him. Did he think that she couldn't love if he wasn't the same man? He had given up everything to live in this universe with her…to grow old with her…and now here he sat, thinking it meant nothing anymore. Rose was crushed that she had done that to him. She had broken his heart and now it was time to tell him how she felt…she loved him, no matter which version of the Doctor he was…he was still her Doctor. As Rose stepped closer to the room, she stood outside of the doorway, outside of his site, and watched him play. The Doctor's eyes were closed again as he played and from a distance it looked as if he had been crying. Rose began to sing to the music he was playing as she walked into the room towards him. His eyes shot open and he stopped playing.

He looked in her eyes as she strode slowly towards him and he saw the sadness in them. "Rose." he said. She sat down on the piano bench next to him and lifted her hand to his face to wipe away his tears, as he wiped away hers. "I'm so sorry, Doctor." she said to him. "I understand Rose…I'm not him." he said in return. "But you are and I'm so sorry. You will always be my Doctor, no matter what. And I love you." she said. "Rose, are you sure? You couldn't even bare to look at me when we got back." he said to her. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm so sorry, but it's just…he left me and I don't understand why. When I look at you, I see him and it hurts so much. I thought he loved me…how could he do that?" she confessed. Although relieved to discover that Rose did still love him, it hurt him to know that she couldn't look at his face with being upset. "Rose," he said holding her hand, "I…we…me and him…never thought that this was a life we would ever be able to have. Growing old and having a family with the woman we love is not something we ever thought possible. When I was created and we both realized what that meant, we knew there was only one option. I finally have the chance now to spend the rest of my life with you…not only the rest of your life, but the rest of mine. He was trying to give you the best life possible and he knew that wouldn't be possible with him. Do you wish you had left with him instead of staying with me?" he asked her. "I don't know…" she said as she sobbed.

Reaching his hand up to her head, he asked her "Can I show you something?" The Doctor had hoped that by showing Rose every memory and thought he/they had of her, that it might help her to understand what he had given her. Rose nodded yes and closed her eyes as he touched his fingers to her temples. Suddenly, every memory of their time together was running through her head…even the thoughts he had of her when she wasn't with him. She saw every happy memory they had together, every loving thought and feeling he had for her, and every wish he had ever made to himself over Rose. The Doctor let her feel exactly what he was feeling when he lost her again and what the now human version of himself was feeling when he decided to stay with her. Rose saw the conversation he had with the other Doctor when they had mutually decided he would stay with Rose and she saw the heartbreak in the other Doctor's eyes at the thought of leaving Rose with another man…and now her heart was breaking for the Doctor that left her. Suddenly, Rose understood. While in her mind, the Doctor could feel her acceptance and sadness over the heartbreak his counterpart felt and he released his fingers from her temples, as she fell against his chest and wept. "I'm so sorry!" she cried to him as he held her. "Rose, its ok." he tried to comfort her, but she was overwhelmed at the amount of heartache she felt from both her Doctor's memories. She hadn't realized how hard it had been for him and she cried for his pain. The Doctor lifted her face to his with his finger and kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling away, he ran his fingers through her hair, "This is going to be a wonderful new adventure for both of us and I will always be here to help you through it, if you'll let me. We both have a lot to get used to again." For the first time since they returned to this universe, Rose smiled at him. "Of course I will, Doctor." she said. "I love you, Rose Tyler." the Doctor said to her with a smile as his hand brushed her cheek. "I love you too, Doctor." she responded. "Guess you and I should get some sleep now? Long day…" he asked her with a smile. "Suppose you're right." she said with a small laugh. The Doctor grabbed both her hands with his and pulled her up from the bench. "Come on then…" he said as they walked together up to her room.

Rose woke the next morning to the feeling of a hand brushing her cheek and was startled awake. As her eyes burst open, she saw the face of the Doctor lying next to her and pulled back in shock. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked her worried. "Doctor!" Rose said startled. "Nothing…" she said as she suddenly remembered the events of yesterday and sighed. "I just…I just forgot you were here." She said. "Do you not want me to be here?" he asked her, suddenly taken aback. "Of course I do!" she said, touching a hand to his cheek. "It's just…when I woke, for a second…I thought yesterday was a dream. I'm glad it wasn't." she said to him with a smile. "You're a dream! And I promise you, Rose Tyler…I'm not going anywhere this time!" he said to her. As he leaned in to kiss her, Rose stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "There's something you're going to need to get used to now that you're human…morning breath!" she said smiling at him and turning away her face. "Bathroom…toothbrush…now!" Rose said, pointing to the bathroom door. "Huh! I didn't even think about that! Time-Lords don't get bad breath!" said the Doctor surprised again. "Do I have a toothbrush?" he asked. "There's a new one in a pack in the top drawer next to the sink." said Rose.

After Rose and the Doctor had cleaned themselves up, they both headed downstairs to the kitchen…but there were slightly more people than the Doctor had expected. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and saw Pete, Jackie, and who he assumed was her little brother Tony being served breakfast at the kitchen table. Behind him, passed by what looked like a maid and a butler. "Rose? Who are all these people?" he asked. "They're the house staff. Don't you remember?" she asked. "Well, I don't remember seeing them the last time I was here…" he said confused. "Well the last time you were here, mum and dad were on vacation. I gave the staff time off while they were away. Still can't get used to being served like that. Come on…" she said as she pulled the Doctor into the kitchen. Although the Tyler's cook knew Rose had a preference for doing things herself, this morning Rose was grateful that there was a breakfast waiting for her and the Doctor when she walked in…apparently Jackie had suggested the cook prepare them something this morning…just in case. "Good morning, sweetheart! Good morning, Doctor!" said Jackie and Pete. "Morning!" she said. "Good morning, Tyler's!" said the Doctor. As soon as Tony saw Rose, he started to jump in his seat excitedly and Rose walked around the table to plant a kiss on the top of his head. As Rose and the Doctor joined the rest of the Tyler's at the table, Jackie started inquiring about their plans for the day. "So what are you two doing today? Any plans?" Jackie asked. Rose was grateful to her mother for her lack of comments regarding the previous day's events, "Well, I thought we would go shopping…" Rose said. With a whine, the Doctor jumped in, "Rose…do we have to go shopping?" "You're human now, Doctor…you're going to need more than one suit!" she said smiling at him with an expression that said 'Duh!' "Fine!" he said. "Oh, and dad? Do you think you could have Torchwood create some papers for the Doctor? He's going to need an identity now." Rose said to Pete. "Sure, sweetheart." Pete responded. "What do you mean I need an identity? I have one…I'm the Doctor!" he said confused again. "Doctor…you don't exist in this world. Same as I didn't exist when I came here…you're going to need proof of your identity. And you'll probably want to come up with a name…" Rose told him. Seeing the expression of a pouting 6-year old on the Doctor's face, Rose cut him off before he protested. "Doctor…you're going to need a name to give to people. You know…like when you tell people you're name is John Smith." she said. "Fine…can't I just go with John Smith then?" he asked? "John Smith will be fine," said Pete, "I'll have Torchwood come up with a backstory for you and then you'll have an entire fake identity by the end of the day."

That afternoon, after many hours of trying to pick out a new wardrobe for the Doctor, Rose was standing at the register paying, while the Doctor stood behind her eyeing a rack of sunglasses. "Rose! Look!" she heard the Doctor say from behind her. As she turned around, she saw the Doctor standing there wearing a pair of what Rose could only describe as John Lennon glasses…and they were pink. "What are you wearing?" she said with a headshake and a laugh. The Doctor was beaming at her with one of the cheesiest smiles she had seen on him in a long time. "They're rose tinted! Get it?! Rose-tinted glasses!" he said as he pointed to the glasses on his face and laughed. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes at the Doctor, "Tell me you did not just say that!" The salesman laughed at the couple as he handed Rose her receipt. Rose walked over to the Doctor, pulled the glasses off his face and pulled him by his jacket out the door. "Come on…next stop!" she said as she approached their car. "And where would that be?" asked the Doctor, but Rose just smiled at him. "It's a surprise, Doctor" she said as they both got into the car and drove away. Rose had driven the Doctor across town and as she pulled into a parking spot, the Doctor realized where she had taken him. "Are we at Hyde Park?" he asked her. "Yup, come on!" she said as she got out of the car. Suddenly the Doctor felt a pang of sadness as the memory of his last moments here filled his head. As he stepped out of the car, Rose was there to take his hand. She, of course, had been here many times since the Doctor was taken away to replay that day over in her head…trying to find some clue she might have missed. As they walked, Rose explained to him why she had brought him here. "Doctor, the last time we were here together was the second saddest day of my life…the first being the day at Canary Wharf. Now that you're here, I want to make some new memories…happy memories. We have a lifetime now, after all." she said. The Doctor smiled at her sadly and stared into her eyes, "Rose…that day when I was taken from you…was one of the worst days of my life. When I never thought I'd see you again…all I could think about was how much I should have said to you and didn't. I was so scared of what would happen, but now…I love you." he said to her. Rose smiled widely at him, "You said it when the time was right, I know that." "I also promised you I would never leave you…and I broke that promise. I'm so sorry." he said, looking down at his hands holding hers. "It's ok Doctor…it wasn't your fault. I know you would never leave me. But now look! This is just the beginning…we have a whole lifetime now. You don't need to make that promise anymore. I'm not letting you go this time…promise." she said as she squeezed his hand. "You're right…I have the rest of my life to spend with you. Never thought that would be possible. Just think…me…domestic!" said the Doctor. Rose laughed as she leaned forward to kiss him. "Oh, Rose Tyler…my Rose." he said as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Come on, Doctor…let's go home." she said.

Rose and the Doctor had arrived home to an empty mansion…well, empty of her family anyway…and after dinner Rose had locked herself in the music room, while the Doctor was upstairs playing with Tony. It had been a long last couple of days and an even longer year, as Rose sat in the room she considered her sanctuary and thought about the long journey she had just been on…her journey back to the Doctor. Trying to fully process all that had happened and all that she now had, she sat at the piano that she was inspired to learn that past year, and began to write a new song. Rose was beginning to see all of the possibilities that laid ahead for her and the Doctor…possibilities she never thought she would have. They had always been running…always so impulsive…afraid to slow down for fear of what would happen. She knew now it was because they were afraid to lose what they had if they did, but now they had a whole new life together…a life the Doctor never thought he could have and now he was having it with her. They didn't need to run anymore. Now they could slow down. Although, she had to admit to herself that even though the Doctor was human now and would be forced to live a domestic life, he was still the Doctor. Would he want to marry her? Would he ever want to have kids with Rose? She certainly couldn't picture any of that before in their life on the Tardis, but now…she wasn't sure. They had all the time in the world now, so maybe there was no need to think about it yet…no need to rush. One thing she did know…this Doctor would grow old with her and Rose suddenly started to wonder what the Doctor would look like with grey hair.

It had been hours since Rose had locked herself in her music room to clear her head, then she suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Rose?!" yelled the Doctor through the door. "Rose, are you done yet? I'm bored!" he whined as he knocked again. "No, I'm not done yet. I thought you were playing with Tony?" she yelled back through the door. "Jackie put him to bed. Come on…can I come in?" he yelled to her. "Shh! You'll wake Tony!" Jackie yelled at the Doctor as she walked down the hall towards him. "What are you doing anyway?" she asked him as she approached the music room. "I'm bored and Rose won't let me in!" he said. "Rose doesn't let anyone in while she's playing, Doctor. Now keep your voice down!" Jackie yelled. "But I used to listen to her play on the Tardis!" he exclaimed. "What?!" he heard Rose yell from the other side of the door. The Doctor tensed up and he realized what he had just admitted and heard a set of angry footsteps approaching the door. Rose never knew that the Tardis would let him hear her playing. "Oops!" he thought to himself. The door flew open and there stood Rose in the doorway glaring at the Doctor's confession. "What do you mean you used to hear me on the Tardis?!" she yelled at him. She started to become paranoid. She had written many songs about him during that time and the thought that he heard them made her nauseous with embarrassment. "Well…uh…well, not on purpose! The Tardis would sort of amplify your voice whenever you played…she knew how much I loved to hear you." he explained nervously, trying to calm her with what he hoped came across as a compliment. "What sort of songs did you hear?" she asked him still angry. "I don't know…you were usually playing something classic rock." he said, still nervous. Rose sighed and calmed down…either the Tardis had been nice enough not to amplify the songs that she knew were about him, or the Doctor was acting like he hadn't heard them. "Fine…" she finally said to him. But she saw her mother begin to open her mouth, she pointed at her and said, "But just the Doctor!" With that, the Doctor smiled widely and walked into the room past Rose, as she locked the door again behind him.

"So, what are you working on?" he asked her as he sat down on the sofa. "Just something new…" she said, sitting down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, "Can I hear it?" he asked. "I don't know…it's not quite done yet." she said reluctantly. "Come on, it's just me! Is it about me?" he said with a sly smile. "Maybe…you might have inspired it. Well, more about us really…" she said. "Come on…please?" he asked again. "Oh, all right!" she said as she got up and walked towards the piano. "When did you start playing piano?" the Doctor asked. "Oh, this past year…you inspired that too!" she said with a smile at him. Rose sat down on the piano bench and pressed her fingers to the keys. "Ready?" she asked the Doctor. He nodded at her with an expectant smile. With that, Rose closed her eyes and began to play the intro to the song. As she started to sing, she opened her eyes back up and locked them onto the Doctor's.

_"Take off those rose tinted glasses…put away our impulsive dreams. Our story's only just started. Do you get what I mean? Because we don't want to run before we walk…there's time to see us running. We should think before we talk 'cause I feel it coming._

_If rules were meant to break and love can fade away, then we don't need to make promises. I've been there once before…I gotta know for sure. The hardest things to keep are promises._

_Some things are best left unspoken until the time is right. Some hearts are easily broken…tempting fate with sweet lies. Don't want to run before we walk…there's time to see us running. We should think before we talk 'cause I feel it coming._

_If rules were meant to break and love can fade away, then we don't need to make promises. I've been there once before…I gotta know for sure. The hardest things to keep are promises._

_Right now it's clear to see…I'm where I wanna be. I think it's safe to say that we both feel the same. Just as well as we got truth and honesty. Baby all you gotta do is show me what I mean to you._

_All we need is truth and a little bit of honesty. We don't need promises."_

As Rose finished her song the Doctor walked over to the piano, sat down on the bench beside her, took her face in both of his hands and kissed her.


	14. Walk Of Life: Part 1

**Hey guys! I realize it has been a long time since I've gotten anything up here, but I have been so busy! Anyway, here's it is!**

Rose rolled over on her side in bed, throwing her arm over to the other side of the bed as she woke up expecting to feel the Doctor lying next to her. She only felt an empty bed. Her eyes shot open and she looked around in confusion. Where was he? He always waited for her to wake before he got up every morning. Six months had passed since the other Doctor had left his human counterpart and Rose together on Bad Wolf Bay and the couple were now living in the guest house of Pete and Jackie's mansion. Although Rose and the Doctor were now very much a couple, taking that next step and buying a house together seemed like an odd concept for them…the Doctor living with doors and carpets? What threw Rose this particular morning, however, was that the Doctor was not in bed with her. Every morning since the Doctor became human he never got out of bed unless Rose was already awake. He would lie in bed every morning and watch her sleep, not wanting to miss a second of being with her now that he had her back. Rose would wake up, roll over, throw her arm around the Doctor's waist, tease him for already being awake and kiss him 'Good Morning'. That was their routine now. So where was he? When Rose finally got out of bed, she ran around the house to check every room for signs of the Doctor, but he was nowhere to be found so she decided to check the main house.

She walked into the kitchen through the patio door and saw her dad sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Morning, sweetheart!" he said as he looked up to see Rose closing the door behind her. "Morning, dad. Uh, dad? Have you seen the Doctor?" she asked him. "And come to think of it…" she said as she looked around the kitchen, noticing the absence of someone else. "Where's mum?" she asked. "Ya, your mum and the Doctor left a bit ago." he said casually as he read the paper and sipped his morning tea. Rose stopped and couldn't think of what to say, almost as if her ability to speak had been taken from her. "What?! The Doctor and mum left…together?!" she asked shocked. What could the pair of them possibly be doing together? It was true that since the Doctor had come to stay in this universe permanently, Jackie had grown more and more fond of the part-alien, but not that much. "Ya, they left a bit ago." Pete said again. "Where did they go?" she asked loudly. "I think they went shopping or…something. Not sure." he said again, not looking at Rose. She stood there in the middle of the kitchen baffled at what her dad had just said…the Doctor went shopping…with her mum? He hated shopping and time alone with mum wasn't exactly his favorite pastime. "Uh, Rose?" he said as he looked up and noticed she hadn't yet moved. "You alright, sweetheart?" he asked her. Shaking the thoughts out of her head when she heard the question, she responded "Uh, ya fine. I'm just gonna go call the Doctor." Rose turned and walked back out the patio door and across the back yard to the guest house.

Rose knew she wasn't angry when she picked up her cell phone to dial the Doctor's…she was baffled. Him spending time alone with her mum…shopping…was right up there with pig's flying and hell freezing over. When she heard the Doctor answer on the other end of the line, she knew something was up. "Rose! Good morning!" he said somewhat startled…and cheerful. "Where are you?" she asked. "Uh…out?" he said almost as if he didn't know. "Ya, I got that bit…out where?!" she asked him. "Oh, no where…particular…." he responded and she knew he was hiding something. He was a horrible liar. "Don't give me that! Dad said you went shopping with mum! Pigs would fly before that would happen, now what are you up to?" she pressured him. "Well…I just needed your mum's opinion on something…" he said. Rose knew that sounded suspicious…he never wanted her opinion on anything! "Doctor, are you ok? You're not possessed or something, are you?" "No, no, no, no! Everything's fine!" he said as she heard her mother yelling at him in the background. "Oi, Doctor! Get off the phone! I'm not picking this out for you, ya know!" Jackie yelled. "What are you picking out?" Rose questioned the Doctor. "Nothing!" he said with a slight squeal in his voice. "Uh, I better go before your mum slaps me again. We'll be home soon. I love you!" he said before hanging up, leaving Rose standing in the middle of her bedroom staring at her phone in confusion.

As the Doctor hung up the phone, he threw his head back and sighed loudly before turning to walk over to Jackie at the counter. "Was that Rose?" Jackie asked him. "Yup, and she sounded upset that I was lying to her." he said. "Well, believe me Doctor…she'll be happy when she finds out why." Jackie stated matter-of-factly. "I hope your right. I was just hoping to have this done and be home before she woke up." he stated. "Then let's get on with it…now what about this one? She'd love it." Jackie said as she help up a 1-carat round solitaire diamond ring. "Well…I was thinking something a little bigger. How about this one?" he asked her, reaching for a 4-carat emerald-cut diamond ring. Jackie was momentarily speechless. "She'd love it…definitely, but can you afford that? I mean, you won't let Pete and I help you…" Jackie said. "Course I can. You think I convinced Rose to live in your guest house to be closer to you?" he said to Jackie with his brows raised in surprise…before she slugged him. "Ow! " he said rubbing his arm. "It's just…now that I'm working for Torchwood, I'm able to save. Living in the guest house all these months has let me save my money so I can buy Rose the perfect engagement ring." he said looking back down at the ring in his hand. "Well then…I think she'll love it." Jackie said. "Right then! I'll take this one!" exclaimed the Doctor as he handed the chosen ring to the man behind the counter. Minutes later, the Doctor and Jackie were leaving the store with a small blue box with the words 'Tiffany & Co' written on the top.

As the Doctor and Jackie exited the store to walk back to the car, Jackie pulled on his arm, "Hold on there, Doctor." He turned towards her, scared of what she was going to say…he knew what that tone in her voice was. "It's not every day we are alone together and I want to ask if you're sure you want to do this?" she asked him. The Doctor was shocked at her question. "What do you mean? Of course I want to do this!" he said shocked at her. "Look…I know you love Rose and you're already like a son to me, but Doctor…since I've know you, you've never seemed like the type to settle down and get married and have a family. I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt my daughter again." she said looking the Doctor in the eyes. He looked down at his shoes in sad thought, before looking back up to answer Jackie. "Jackie, I love Rose more than anything in the universe…I will never hurt her again. No, you are right. Before I became human, I never thought I would settle down or get married. It's something that wasn't even remotely possible for myself, but now…getting married, having a family, and growing old with the woman I love…this is the one adventure I always wanted. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Jackie Tyler." "Well, since I'm going to be your mother-in-law…you better treat my daughter right, Doctor." she said, poking him in the chest. "I will." he said to her. "Alright then, let's go home. And don't forget to hide that box before Rose sees it." she reminded him as the Doctor slipped the small blue box into his jacket pocket. "Thanks for a wonderful breakfast at Tiffany's, Jackie!" the Doctor said with a smile. Jackie just rolled her eyes at his lame joke and got in the car.

When the Doctor and her mum pulled up in the driveway an hour and a half later, Rose was standing in the foyer waiting for them to come in. As the Doctor walked through the door and saw Rose standing there, he visually got nervous. Stopping in the middle of the doorway at the site of her with her arms crossed over her chest, he froze briefly before running to her and planting a kiss on her lips. When Rose pulled away, she slugged him in the chest and yelled "What are you two up to?" "Uh…" was all he could manage to get out. "Nothing, sweetheart." Jackie said as she walked past and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You two out shopping together is not nothing." Rose said. "Rose," the Doctor said as he grabbed her arms and leaned down to look her in the eyes, "Please trust me…everything's fine. I promise." Rose just huffed at him. She hated that the Doctor was keeping a secret from her. "Fine," she said, finally giving in, "Don't tell me." The Doctor pulled Rose to him and wrapped his arms around her waist in an attempt to distract her from the fact that he was keeping a secret…and he knew it would work, but so did Rose. "Hey, don't you have a rehearsal to get ready for?" he asked her. Rose was asked to perform at an outdoor charity concert the next day and with the mornings events, it had completely slipped her mind. Her eyes went wide briefly when she realized she was running late, but stopped herself because there was only one reason why he would bring that up. "Are you trying to distract me, Doctor?" she asked him with narrow eyes. "Yes. Is it working?" he said to her with a sly smile. Rose glared at him. "Come on, Rose…you said it was fine." he said. "Don't you know, Doctor, that when a girl says she's fine, it usually means she's not?" Rose said to him. "I promise to make it up to you. How about when you get home from rehearsal, I'll take you out to dinner. We'll have a date night!" he said inching closer to her face, trying to persuade her. "What? You're not coming with me? You always come with me!" Rose exclaimed. "Uh, no…I've got some things here I need to take care of." the Doctor explained. Rose huffed loudly, "Ok fine…but I know you're up to something. Don't think I won't find out!" she said as she hit him in the chest in an attempt to push him away. "You'll find out…soon enough." he responded with a smile. Rose glared again at the Doctor before turning to run to their guest house and get ready for her rehearsal.

As soon as Rose was out of the Doctor's sight, he began pacing back and forth in the hallway. He knew Rose would find out what he was planning soon enough…tonight was the night he would propose…and he didn't have anything to take care of. He just needed enough time to build up his courage not to chicken out. He had no intentions on backing out…she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and now he had the chance. There was no way he would back out, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared…scared that somehow she might say no. The Doctor pulled the little blue box out of his pocket and stared at the ring, smiled to himself and exhaled. She would say yes…he just knew it…and he knew the perfect place to ask her. Rose finally came home from her rehearsal later that night and the Doctor was bouncing on his heels in the living room of the guest house waiting for her. As she walked through the door, she couldn't help but smile widely as she noticed how eager the Doctor looked to see her. "Rose! You're finally home!" he said. "Yeah, what are you so excited about?" she asked him with a laugh. "Our date of course! Come on, Rose...go get ready!" he said eagerly. "Alright, alright! Just need to shower." she said as she walked up to him to give him a quick kiss, then headed towards the bathroom. 45 minutes later, the Doctor was going stir-crazy waiting for Rose finish, when finally she came back out and as the Doctor set eyes on her, he suddenly forgot he had to breathe…Rose looked stunning. She stopped when she saw the Doctor's mouth gaped open. "What's wrong, Doctor?" she asked alarmed. It took the Doctor a second to respond. Rose always looked beautiful to him, but tonight what made her even more gorgeous was that she didn't realize just how beautiful she was. She stood in front of him wearing a fitted, knee-length royal blue cocktail dress, black heals, and a shear, shimmering jacket draped over her arm. The necklace the Doctor had given her dangled from her neck. "You look beautiful!" he said, eyes wide. She smiled shyly at him, "Yeah?" "Yeah!" he responded with a large smile. The Doctor reached for her hand, entwining her fingers in his they headed for the door. Walking out to the car, Rose asked the Doctor, "So, where are we going?" He looked at her and smiled and he opened her door, "It's a surprise, Rose Tyler."


	15. Walk Of Life: Part 2

As Rose and the Doctor pulled up to a valet in front of a restaurant, Rose smiled largely and looked at the Doctor. "Doctor! This is the nicest restaurant in town! It takes forever to get in! Is this where we're having dinner?!" she asked surprised. "Yup! " he grinned. "But how did you…when did you…" she was too stunned to finish her question. He turned and smiled at her. "Well, I might have had this planned for a while." he said as he stepped out of the car. The Doctor had always made Rose feel special and it's not like this was their first date, but he'd never gone this far before and Rose was so happy, she was silent. As the valet approached the car, the Doctor got out and ran to the other side to open the door for Rose. As she stepped out, Rose laid eyes on the paparazzi standing in front of her snapping photos of them. The famous Rose Tyler and her boyfriend Doctor John Smith…well, he was John Smith to the public…just the Doctor to those that knew him. Rose knew they would see this on tv tomorrow. Of course, now that the Doctor was back and they're relationship was public knowledge, he was almost just as famous as her. The Doctor that she had talked about, the Doctor that she had written so many songs about…that she lost and gotten back…the press went nuts when they discovered their relationship. Rose felt the Doctor's hand take hers and she turned to look at him. He brushed her cheek with his hand and smiled at her again. "Don't worry about them. I've made a deal with the restaurant owners…no photos of us while we're inside. Tonight it's just us." he said as he pulled her towards the door. Rose beamed at him.

As they stepped through the door, the restaurant owner ran to greet them…tonight's most famous patrons. "Ms. Tyler! Doctor Smith! It is a pleasure to have you tonight!" he said very excitedly. "I have your table all ready. Please, right this way!" he said as he ushered them to a private table at the back of the restaurant. As Rose and the Doctor approached the table, Rose once again was speechless. Sitting at the back of the white tablecloth in a vase, was a single Rose. A candle lit up the table from the center and at the edge of the table, was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket next to two stemmed champagne glasses. It was the kind of simple elegance you would expect to see in this type of five-star restaurant. Even with the lights dimmed for ambiance, Rose could see the interior of the restaurant was a clean black and white décor…black wood floors, white walls, white tablecloths and black chairs. However, Rose noticed their table was the only one with a red rose and she smiled. She knew that was the Doctor's doing. As the Doctor pulled out a chair for her, she looked at him and smiled widely. "I can't believe you planned all of this! What for?" she asked. "Oh, I just love you…is all!" he said to her. The Doctor felt his single heart beat faster when he saw just how happy Rose was. He had been planning this night for over a month now to make sure everything was perfect for her. Sure, reservations were normally hard to come by, but it wasn't exactly difficult to plan out when the owner heard who was making the request. All the Doctor had to do was drop his and Rose's names and they were offered any table in the place at any time.

Throughout the entire dinner, the Doctor was incredibly romantic and Rose couldn't have been happier…but she still didn't know why. She noticed that as the night went on, he seemed to be becoming more and more nervous. As they were being served dessert, the waiter poured each of them a glass of champagne and as the Doctor held his glass up to Rose, he looked in her eyes, "I love you." Rose smiled widely and beamed at him, "I love you too." At that moment, it hit her. 'Oh my god! He's going to propose!' she thought to herself, trying not to give away that she had guessed his secret. 'That's it! That's what all this is about…this morning with mum! He's proposing!' she was stunned. Rose had always wondered if the Doctor would ever want to settle down and get married, but it never seemed like something the Doctor would do. She had never expected it, but now that he was human she had hoped he would want to. Noticing the look on her face, the Doctor became worried. "Rose? Are you alright?" he asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…this is incredible! You've made me feel so wonderful tonight. Thank you, Doctor." said with a smile. The Doctor reached across the table and took Rose's hand in his, kissing the top of her hand before looking up at her into her eyes. "Rose, you've given me so much more than you realize…you deserve to be happy and it is my honor to make sure you always are." he said with a loving smile.

"Now, if you're ready…I thought we could take a walk." he said to her. "Sure!" she responded. He rose from his chair and held out a hand to Rose and she stood from hers. As they approached the door, the Doctor stopped. "Uh, Rose…can you wait here a moment?" he asked her. "Uh, sure." she said confused as to why. She watched the Doctor walk out the door and was surprised when she saw him turn to speak to the paparazzi that were waiting for them, but she couldn't hear what anyone was saying. She saw the Doctor speaking, looking almost as if he was trying to persuade them of something and then she saw the photographers all nod in agreement. A minute later, the Doctor came back in and reached for her hand. "Ready then?" he asked her with a smile. "What was all that about?" she asked him. "Oh, nothing…" he lied, "I'll tell you later." As they walked out the door and began walking down the street, Rose turned to look behind her. "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked her. "Well, I don't get it. Why aren't they following us? They always follow us…not that I mind. It's just odd…" Rose admitted. The Doctor turned to smile at Rose, "Well…I may have asked them not to. Thought we could use some privacy tonight." "You persuaded them not to follow us?! Wow! You are good!" she laughed. "I'm very good." he said with a sniff and a head tilt. "So, where are we going now Doctor?" Rose asked. "Someplace special." he responded and she just smiled at him again. As they turned a corner, Rose knew where he was taking her. To her right, was the Thames and in front of her…was their bench. The bench they had sat on the first time they came to this universe together…the bench they returned to the last time he was here. "You brought me to our bench!" she grinned. "Our bench…and there's something I want to show you." he said to her as he turned her towards it. Rose gasped. On the seat of the bench was a metal plaque that was not there before…and it was engraved. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she read what it said:

~_To Rose with love from the Doctor_~

_The stuff of legend_

A happy tear slid down her cheek and for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, Rose was speechless at the Doctor's gesture. She turned towards the Doctor and looked into his eyes and gaped at him. Rose had spent so many years with and without the Doctor, wondering if she would ever find out if he felt the same way about her and as she stood there looking at him, she couldn't help but wonder what she had finally done to make her deserve him. He smiled as he looked back at her, "So you like it?" he asked. Rose nodded, "Yeah, I love it!" He smiled as he raised his hand to wipe the tear from her face. The Doctor then reached down and took both of her hands in his. Suddenly, Rose noticed the Doctor looked nervous as he looked down at the ground. "Doctor?" she said. "Uh, I uh…I thought I was confident enough to do this, but…" he began and Rose's heart began to beat faster. "I know I haven't been human for that long, but I want to do this properly." he said as he looked up at her. Rose gasped and her hand once again flew to cover her mouth as she watched the Doctor get down on one knee. He reached into his pocket, took the ring out of its blue box and held it up to Rose. She gasped at its size. "Doctor!" she exclaimed with a tear. "Rose Tyler…my Rose. In my very long life, I never thought it possible that I would ever deserve someone as wonderful as you, but you changed me, you made me better. You saved my life in so many ways. I lost you twice already and I don't ever want to lose you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Rose Tyler? Will you marry me?" he said as he held his breath and waited for her answer. "Yes!" she exclaimed through tears now streaming down her face. The biggest smile Rose had ever seen suddenly appeared on the Doctor's face as he jumped up, wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her. The Doctor let out a loud "Ha!" and rose giggled while she swung in the air. Once he set Rose back down on the ground, he realized he hadn't yet put the ring on her finger. "Oh!" he yelled as he held up the ring he was still holding. Rose laughed as she held out her hand to him and the Doctor slipped the large diamond engagement ring onto her finger. He reached up and placed a hand on each side of her face, pulled her towards him and kissed her.

As Rose and the Doctor walked back to the restaurant hand in hand, both were beaming at each other. The Doctor would stop walking every chance he could to kiss Rose and he didn't care who saw them…from someone else's point of view, they probably looked like a couple of giddy-in-love kids. When Rose saw them approaching the restaurant in the distance, she suddenly remembered what the Doctor promised he would tell her later. "Doctor? You never said…what did you say to the photographers?" she asked. "Oh…well…I sort of told them that if they promised not to follow us, that we would let them have first photos of the ring." he said reluctantly. "What?!" Rose yelled. "Are you mad?" he asked her. "Well, no…I just sort of hope we could tell the family before we told the paparazzi!" she said. "Well, it won't come out in the press till tomorrow, so we still have time to go home and tell your mum and dad tonight. Although, I'm pretty sure they already know…" he said. "Ya, guess so…" she sighed. Rose had actually hoped that her and the Doctor could go straight back to their house and 'celebrate' alone tonight and seeing her parents did sort of kill the mood, but she knew there was no way around it. Even if they had let the photographers follow them, she would still have to make sure her family knew before the public did. As the couple approached the restaurant, the photographers did not hesitate to start snapping pictures of the beaming pair. "Rose! Doctor! Over here! Turn this way!" they all began to yell. "Rose, how did he propose? Show us the ring!" they continued to yell, but they had only said the photographers would get first pictures…the Doctor never said they would answer questions. So as cameras continued to flash, they stood there in front of the restaurant with their arms wrapped around each other and Rose holding out her hand in front of her so everyone could get a shot of the her new engagement ring. After what felt like forever, the Doctor held his hand up to the paparazzi to indicate that they were finished posing for pictures and as they turned back towards the street, the valet already had their car waiting for them. The photographers kept snapping photos as the Doctor opened the car door for Rose, then got in himself and drove off.


End file.
